Serendipity
by Strix Pulvis
Summary: Luffy and his brothers have just moved into a new town. This means a new home, a new school, and a new life. The moment he enters the school, everyone realizes something is up with Luffy. There's something strange about this boy that keeps attracting the people everyone was afraid of... Does he have the potential to change their school forever? (Formerly 'I'm Going to Change You')
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! I'm so excited! :D I hope you guys will like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: all of the wonderful characters in this story belong to Oda-_sensei_, not me!**

* * *

The wind gently tugged at the leaves on the trees around them. A young boy stood on the side of the sidewalk, his raven-colored hair moving as the wind flowed by him. He gripped onto the straw hat he held in his hands tighter. "Luffy!" a voice called from behind him.

Luffy turned around to see his two brothers getting in the car. One of his brother's had already got into the passenger's seat and closed the door firmly behind him. Luffy looked up to see his eldest brother smiling at him from where he stood at the entrance to the driver's seat. He had curly blonde hair and wore a blue shirt, a black jacket with long sleeves and a long collar, along with pale jeans. His brother walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Are you ready to go, Luffy?"

"I... I'm not sure, Sabo..."

"Don't worry!" Sabo said, "It'll be fine. You'll meet lots of new people, Luffy. The place where we're going is said to have the best education for you and us. Besides, Ace needs this. He's a dope already... As his brothers, we've got to look out for him!"

Luffy sighed and looked away, "I... I suppose so..."

Sabo frowned softly. "Look, I know that you're nervous, Luffy. But, I'm telling you: you don't have to be! I know that things might not have gone so great at this town, but it's time to let go of the past. This is a new town, a new house, a new _life_. It doesn't have to be as bad as you think it'll be. Besides, you'll always have your big brothers with you, Luffy. There's no need to look so down!"

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right," Luffy said. He looked over at Sabo and replied with a nod, "I'm ready."

Sabo smiled at his little brother, "Good! I knew you'd say that! Now, come on, if we head out now, we'll probably be able to get there by the afternoon!"

Luffy nodded. Following Sabo, he got into Ace's new, red car that cost more than a regular car-or any car in general-should cost. Sabo sat down and looked over at Ace. "How about you, Ace? Are you ready?"

Ace blinked his eyes open and tilted his head down. He sighed and scratched his chin. Ace had ebony colored hair with freckles dotting his face. He wore a dark red shirt that had a small picture of a flame on the front. On top of his shirt he wore a black leather jacket with black jeans, a watch chain hanging out of his pocket. "Meh... I suppose." He stopped and looked at Sabo. "Can I sleep on the way there?"

"You'll have to wake up to eat, you know."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I know! I'd do that either way."

"Then, sure. Do whatever the heck you want..." Sabo sighed impatiently as Ace cheered, falling fast asleep almost instantly. "Next stop: Grand Line City!"

"Finally~! We've arrived~!" Ace cheered. He sprang from the car and tumbled onto the lawn. "It feels so nice to get out of that cramped car! I felt like I was becoming claustrophobic...!"

"Ace, now isn't the time to lay on the grass, you know!" Sabo called out to the teenager that was stretched out on the lawn. "We've got boxes to take out of the trunk. They're heavy, so we might need some help getting them into the house." Sabo looked over at Luffy. He was standing in front of the house, looking it over. "Luffy?" Sabo called out. Luffy looked at him, suddenly seeing the keys being thrown at him. He caught them and looked up at Sabo. "You would mind opening up the house for us?"

"All right," Luffy nodded. He walked up to the door and turned the lock. Luffy heard the click and he opened the door, stepping into the house.

The house was large and spacious. There was nothing whatsoever on the any of the walls, save for the red wallpaper. Ace and Sabo walked in with a huge television in their hands. "Wow...!" Ace gasped, "It's so big!" Suddenly, Ace let go of the television, leaving Sabo struggling to keep a good grip on it. "I could get used to this place! What about you, Little Bro?" Ace asked as he looked at Luffy.

Luffy didn't respond.

"Little Bro?" Ace repeated. He waved a hand in front of Luffy's face. "Hellooo~? Is anyone in there~?"

"Ace...!" Sabo called out, "You moron...! Help me...!"

"Luffy~!"

"Ace...!"

"Luffy~!"

"Oh, _for crying out loud_, Ace! Listen to me, you _idiot_! Help your older brother when he's trying to hold a TV!" Sabo snapped at the top of his lungs. Ace jumped and ran over to Sabo's side, quickly supporting the other end of the television. They set the television down on a coffee table at the back of the room.

Finally, the boxes were unpacked. The house had three rooms down below: the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room. The open entrance to the kitchen was directly to one's left when they entered the house. When a person walked into the house, they were already standing in the living room. If one were to walk directly forward through the living room, they would come upon the open entrance to the dining room.

The kitchen was large with black tiles on the wall and a brown floor. The sink, oven, and microwave was silver, and the cupboards were made of brown wood. The dining room had a small chandelier hanging in the center of the room. Below the chandelier was a long, brown dining table. The wallpaper was a deep red and there were green, potted plants on the corners of the room. Looking straight ahead, there was a long window with white curtains. At the very back right side of the dining room was a white door that led into the backyard.

If one were to stand at the entrance to the kitchen and walk in, to their right at the very corner of the back of the room was a white door that led to a pathway to the backyard. On the doorway's left was a staircase. Going up the staircase, one would enter a small hallway that was about two feet long. On the right of the hallway was a white door that led to a balcony that sat in the very center of the house. Going to the bottom of the short hallway and turning to one's left, there was another white door that led to a large room which Luffy had claimed. Standing still at the bottom of the short hallway, if one were to turn to their right, there would be a much longer hallway where there was a door to the bathroom, then a door to Ace's room, and then a door to Sabo's room on the end.

Luffy walked up the stairs and entered in his room. He looked at the red walls, then at the desk area that was to his right. In front of him was a bed that lay under a long window with white curtains gently flowing in the breeze that was let in through the open window. Luffy walked over to the window and closed it.

As he walked up to the window, he looked up to see the night sky. "I see... Unpacking everything took all day, huh?"

Suddenly, a light flipped on in the room in the house across from him. In the room stood a tall, young man around Luffy's age. He wore a white shirt, a black jacket, and baggy, camouflage pants. He had three, golden earrings on his left ear. His hair color was an oddly bright color of green. The green-haired man looked up at Luffy. Luffy smiled softly and waved at his new neighbor.

The green-haired man frowned and walked over to the window. He grabbed the stick to close the blinds. Before he turned it, he waved back at him. Luffy watched as the image of his neighbor disappeared when he closed the blinds.

Luffy sighed and fell back onto his bed. He sighed and looked at his hand. It was different every since the accident. Even though the accident had been such a long time ago, he never stopped wishing to become normal again.

Sighing again, he stood up and got in his pajamas. He fell back onto his bed again. Luffy took off his treasured straw hat and set it down on the table next to his bed. Luffy turned off the light and laid back. He stared up at the ceiling for a while. "Maybe this feeling will go away once I get used to it here?" Luffy asked himself. "Well, Luffy, there's no way to find out until you try to do that..."

With that, Luffy turned onto his side, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I'm going to write more soon. I'm not able to write during the week, so chapters will only be posted during the weekends. (Sorry!)**

**I'm having so fun with this book~! Oh, by the way: there's _NO_ Yaoi in here! Just in case you were wondering, you know? But, I'm all for Luffy x Nami! And sometimes Franky x Robin... And we all know ****that ****Sanji x Viola is real! ;D You can tell me which one of those you'd like to see! **

**If this is confusing in any way, I'm sorry. I've got a MAJOR headache. I don't know why... maybe it's because I've been staring at a white screen for too long... Hmm... I don't know.**

**But, yeah! I hope you guys liked it! I can't wait to write more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm so excited by all the nice reviews I found when I came on! :D I'm ALSO excited to write more! This isn't even my best story, though. I'm working out the details in my best one for now, so I won't publish that one for a while. (I also want to finish this one for you guys, as well!)**

**For now, enjoy this one, and I'll work on my others soon~! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Our dear friend and teacher, Oda-_sensei_, owns all of the characters in this story-not me!**

* * *

"Hey! Luffy! Wake up!" a voice called from downstairs in the kitchen. Luffy blinked his eyes open.

When he turned over, he saw Ace leaning against the doorway of his room. "Good morning, Luffy! You going to get up now? We've been waiting for you for about a half an hour now. Really, we're tired of waiting, little bro..."

Luffy groaned and lifted himself up. "Sorry, Ace... I just-"

"No apologies!" Ace interrupted. "Sabo and I, sadly, have to go run a few errands. We can't leave you here, alone, in the house while you're _asleep_ and not protecting the place. We spent...a fair amount of money on this house, and we're not going to let some burglar come in and steal all of our new, precious money!"

"OK, Ace," Luffy said with a grin, "I'm getting up."

"Good!" Ace smiled back.

Luffy got out of bed and got dressed. The thing that Luffy cared about most in the world were his two brothers. Unfortunately, they weren't his blood brothers. As a child, Luffy's abusive grandfather, Garp, had gave Luffy to a friend of his named Dadan, who was also abusive-but in comparison to Garp, she was an angel. Dadan lived in, literally, the middle of nowhere on the very top of an extremely dangerous mountain. Her hobby was thieving. The point of this was to raise Luffy to be a strong, young man. When Luffy had arrived at Dadan's home, he found Ace and his friend, Sabo already living there. The three boys quickly became friends and became inseparable ever since.

Recently, though, Sabo, Ace, and Luffy had realized something extremely shocking about themselves. They learned right after Sabo and Ace became twenty-one years old. Sabo's parents and all of his ancestors were rich nobles of a very wealthy kingdom. Ace's father was the leader of a band of thieves, along with being the descendant to a very wealthy king. As the leader of a large band of thieves, Ace's father collected a large sum of money that he kept for himself. Luffy had already known about this, but Garp was actually a Navy hero, earning him millions of dollars. (Luffy was also the long lost descendant of King Pakal the Great, but we won't get into too much detail about that...) In short, the three brothers were all millionaires.

Sabo bought Ace and him a rare scholarship for an extremely well-educated university in Grand Line City, as well as a spot in a wonderful high school called New World High for Luffy. Sabo was also the one that bought their new house. Ace bought "cool" clothes for all of his brothers, a sports car that Ace bought personally as well as a BMW i8 that Ace decided to pick up later (which is one of the errands that Ace and Sabo had to go on), the most advanced technology that a man has never heard of, and a bunch of other useless junk that will probably get old soon. Luffy, on the other hand, decided to save his money for when they really needed it.

Luffy walked downstairs. The smell of eggs, toast, pancakes, bacon, and a bunch of other meats wafted over Luffy when he entered the kitchen. Sabo looked over and smiled wide when he saw Luffy. "Ah! Good, good! You've come!" Sabo said happily, "I know that you two like to eat, so I cooked a lot of food for you guys. You had better eat them, or else I'll throw them away."

"That's crazy talk!" Luffy scoffed, "Of course I'll eat them!"

"I know," Sabo grinned.

Luffy quickly ate up his breakfast, as did Ace and Sabo. After breakfast, Luffy's brothers said their good-byes and left the house to pick up furniture, food, and Ace's new car. Luffy sighed and collapsed onto the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the television. _"Soul King Brook is coming to Grand Line city on May 6th! Grab your Soul King Brook hats, shirts, and... whatever else you've got about Soul King Brook and come on down to the Soul King Brook concert! You know you're going to love it! Because he's a sensation and everyone's talking about him, so you don't want to get left out-Ah! I-I mean... because he's the best singer in the world!"_

Luffy stopped. Soul King Brook was his favorite singer! How he did his makeup looked almost real! He was so cool!

Suddenly, a knock on the door brought Luffy back to reality. He coughed, stood up, and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he saw a tall, young woman standing in the doorway. She had pale skin, long black hair, snake earrings, and an expression on that was obviously saying that she was extremely annoyed at being at his door. "Um... Hello?" Luffy greeted in confusion.

The woman looked at him with a very snooty frown. "Hello. So... you're my new neighbor, are you?" the girl asked. Her voice was so irritated that it made Luffy hate her even more.

"I...think so. I'm not sure, though," Luffy replied.

"My grandmother said that I should be a 'good neighbor' and bring these to you," the girl said. She lifted up a basket to Luffy's face. Luffy became even more irked by his neighbor by the fact that she had no idea what 'personal space' was, which was clearly shown by the basket that was only a few centimeters away from his nose.

Luffy grabbed the basket and, instead of snapping at her, he put out a hand for a handshake. "I'm Luffy! It's nice to meet you!"

"Luffy?" she repeated. The girl hesitated. Without taking his hand, she replied, "My... my name is Boa Hancock. I live across the street from you."

"Oh!" Luffy said. He had thought that she would have been in the house to his left, not across the street from him. "I live here with my two brothers, Ace and Sabo! What about you?"

"Um... I live with my sisters and my grandmother," Hancock answered.

"What are their names?"

"Oh... Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold are my sisters. My grandmother's name is Nyon," Hancock replied. She hesitated before turning away. "I'm going to go now. I don't like you."

"You-what! You barely even know me! How can you hate me already?" Luffy exclaimed.

"It's not what you've done," Hancock said quietly. With that, she walked away.

Luffy sighed. _'What was that all about?'_ Luffy asked himself. Suddenly, Luffy blinked and looked to his right. On the lawn of his neighbor's house stood the green-haired man that he had seen yesterday spraying water from a hose on the flower bushes in his front yard.

Luffy smiled and ran over to the fence. He waved at the green-haired man calling out, "Hey! Hello! I saw you yesterday!" The green-haired man stood still. Luffy noticed that the young man was not moving his arm. His neighbor was almost like a statue he was so still. "Um... Hello?" Luffy repeated.

All of a sudden, a loud snore erupted from the green-haired man. It was so loud and sudden that it made Luffy jump. "He's... he's asleep!" Luffy gasped. The young man hesitated before calling out, "Wow! That's so awesome!" Luffy burst out laughing.

The young, black-haired teenager's laughter unconsciously awoke his strange neighbor. "W-what? What's going on?" he stuttered. His voice was deep and had a similar tone to that of a villain.

"Ah! You woke up!" Luffy exclaimed.

The green-haired man looked over at Luffy. "W-what? Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy explained.

"Oh, that's nice," the man said. He went back to watering the flowers in his yard as if Luffy had never been there.

"Hey!" Luffy called out, "What's your name?"

The man stopped. He walked over and turned off the water on the hose. The green-haired man looked back over at Luffy, resting his hand on his three swords that hung from the green haramaki around his stomach. "My name is Roronoa Zoro. I'm a professional Santoryu swordsman."

"Wow...! Cool...!" Luffy gasped. He actually had no idea what a Santoryu swordsman was, but he didn't want to make Zoro annoyed by asking him. "I'm a martial artist!"

"Really?" Zoro said sarcastically.

Luffy caught the sarcasm, which hurt him fairly bad. "W-wait!" Luffy jumped over the fence and ran up to Zoro.

"H-hey! This is my yard! Get out of here!" Zoro snapped.

Luffy ignored him. "I'm also pretty good with rubber!" Luffy said with a smirk.

Zoro stopped. He stared at him for a while in confusion. "Did you just say that you're 'pretty good with rubber'? Do you really expect me to know what you're talking about? Leave me alone, _Luffy_. I'm busy."

"I can show you, if you'd like!" Luffy said quickly.

"I don't want to see your rubber friends!" Zoro snapped.

"Wha... What?" Luffy stopped. There was a long pause. "What in the world does that mean?" Luffy asked.

"J-just leave me alone!" Zoro growled.

Luffy felt hurt and rushed as Zoro began to walk into his house. "W-wait! Hold on! I just want to be your friend! We're neighbors, after all! It'd be so cool to be your friend, Zoro! Please, I don't have any friends!"

"No! I don't want to be your friend!" Zoro thundered, "Now, get lost." With that, Zoro slammed his front door behind him.

"Um..." Luffy hesitated outside Zoro's door. "That's a maybe, right? You'll think about it?"

There was silence.

"R-right...?"

* * *

**Aw...! Poor Luffy! Don't worry, you'll get best buddies, soon! Just live by what Jaguar D. Saul taught us, and everything will be all right! :3 **

**I liked this chapter, how about you? ;) I'm really happy that I can put Sabo in my stories now! I can't wait to learn more about his personality so that I can write about him as best as I possibly can! **

**Well, I don't have a lot to say today! But... see y'all next time~! Bye~! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right! Chapter 3~! **

**Today at school, my _awesome_ History teacher let us read an original Mystery Play! You see, back in the Medieval ages, "Mystery" Plays were not "who done it" sort of mysteries. Instead, they focused on the Life of Jesus Christ because of that fact that most people in the Medieval ages could read. The normal people couldn't learn the life of Christ in Church, either, because the bible would be chanted in Latin. (I love Latin~! Excuse me, I'm a Latin geek! ;D) So... the normal people would be taught biblical stories through the _Theatre_~! **

**Anyways, we read the original script of "Noe's Arck", or how we call it today: Noah's Arc. It wasn't translated because it was already in English! It was a Medieval version of English, though. So they wrote like this: "_Deus_: Thy must builde an arck!" (Yeah... it all looked as it had been written by a person that had English as their 10th language... But it was really cool~! We're going to act out a Medieval play~! Excuse me, y'all, I'm a History geek~! ;P**

**For people that commented about the house description, I was thinking that you guys could have either read it or skimmed over it. I put it in there just for the people that wanted to know what their house looked like. I didn't want someone to be reading it and then find that they're unable to picture their actions because they didn't know how the house was laid out. Such as, I was telling my sister this story to see if it was good or not and she asked what the layout of the house was and what it looked like. I just presumed that there would be more people like that who were wondering: "What does their house look like?" So I put it in there, even if it was highly descriptive. But, yes. I understand what you're saying. Reading over it again, it seems a bit...annoying at some points. A bit repetitive. :)**

**OK, I've talked enough! Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy~!**

* * *

_"Luffy!" a strong voice called out._

_"Help me!" _

_"You brat!" A strong force pounded against Luffy's face. It burned as the ache spread through his nerves. "You listen to us!" the voices growled gruffly at the top of their lungs as a sharp pain spread through all of his nerves. The pain made him scream in ache and fear. _

_"Help!" he called out again._

_"Luffy! Don't worry! I'm coming to get you, Luffy!" the voice called out again, "Luffy! Luffy! Wake up, Luffy!""_

"Luffy!" Ace's voice called out through the house.

Luffy gasped and jumped up. He grabbed his chest in shock. Luffy frantically whipped his head around back and forth. "Good," Luffy sighed in relief, "it was just a dream! I don't want that happening _ever _again!"

The young, black-haired teenager walked downstairs for breakfast. Today was Luffy's first day of high school. Sabo and Ace started collage in a week, which meant that he'd be left alone for a long time after that. "Today's breakfast isn't going to be very exciting today," Sabo said, "We only have toast and eggs. Sorry about that, Luffy. Don't worry, I'll go out to the store after I'm done with my job interview."

"Job interview?" Luffy stopped.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Luffy. I didn't tell you?" Sabo explained, "I'm getting a job for a large, top-secret organization."

"Top-secret?" Luffy gasped, "Can you tell me what's so secret about it? Is it owned by a vampire? Or is it something boring like being a cashier and you're too embarrassed to tell me that it's that, so you're telling me that it's top-secret? I'll find you at work, Sabo!"

"No! None of that!" Sabo laughed.

"Oh. My. God!" The black-haired teenager's eyes bolted open larger. "Is it...a mystery organization?"

Sabo blinked. Ace, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, slowly and loudly ate a crunchy, burnt piece of toast. A long silence filled the entire room. "Um... Yeah... You could call it something like that, Luffy..."

"No, I thought it _was_ a mystery organization!" Ace exclaimed. Luffy gasped and looked at Ace. Suddenly, he realized what he had said and quickly covered his mouth.

"Aw! Sabo! No fair!" Luffy complained, "You told Ace, but you can't tell me?"

"Luffy, it's for your own good."

"What do you mean by that, Sabo?"

"This is a very dangerous organization. It would only worry you if I told you, Luffy," the elder brother explained.

"What are you doing, Sabo? Going off to the military? What are you going to do? _Live_ there?" Luffy snapped.

There was a pause.

"Well," Sabo hesitated, "Actually, Luffy, I _was_ planning on living there. I don't know for how they'll need me to stay there without coming back, but I probably won't see you guys for a long time."

"OK, he did _not_ tell me that," Ace pointed out.

"What! You're going to be _living _there? What about us? What about your brothers, Sabo? How do you think that we feel, huh? I don't want you to go to that job interview, Sabo! I want you to stay here with us, your brothers!"

"Luffy," Sabo said softly, "You may think I'm being crazy, but this is a nice job. Someday, you'll understand."

"How can I when you won't even tell me about it?" Luffy barked. He picked up his things and quickly stormed out of the house.

"Ooh! Burn~!" Ace laughed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sabo snapped harshly.

"Oh, no. But you do! A job interview."

New World High was the most well-educated school in Grand Line City. They taught many different languages, history, science, art, and literature courses. They even taught martial arts! A few years after it was created, a competing school joined the district: Seifu Academy. It was a government-owned school with even higher learners, as well as more supporters. Their range of options to choose from was more strict than at New World High, where everything was loose and free. New World High's motto was_ "Live Freely and Achieve!"_ while Seifu Academy's motto was: _"Educate the Good and Destroy the Sinful!"_ The answer on which school seemed kinder is a bit obvious just from listening to their motto.

Luffy stood in front of the enormous school building. It was large, fancy, and intimidating. The people at the school were enormous people that reached heights of way over average. Truthfully, no one he saw looked very kind. They were smirking, laughing, and bullying the weaker, scrawnier students as if no one would be able to stop them. A normal teenager would have felt like running away from the school at the very sight of such harsh fights being started right in front of him, but Luffy isn't normal.

"Hello, friend~!" Luffy laughed gleefully. All of the other students looked at Luffy in awe. He was so happy and bouncy that it looked like he was made of rubber! He skipped through the hallways, not even being bothered by the strange looks he was getting.

Luffy looked down at the small piece of paper that he held in his hand. "Locker 56..." Luffy read aloud. He looked up to see a full locker in front of him with a miniature placard on the front with the number "56" on the front. Luffy grinned, "Yep! This is it!"

The black-haired teenager opened his locker and put all of his belongings inside of it. When he finished, a long-legged blonde man walked up and opened the locker on Luffy's right. Luffy looked at him. The man had blonde hair that covered right side of his face. His eyebrows were very unusual. Luffy breathed in a very strong, distinct smell: cigarette smoke. Luffy was shocked to see him with a cigarette hanging from his teeth.

"Um... Hello, locker buddy~!" Luffy greeted cheerfully.

The blonde-haired man stopped and looked up. He blinked at the happy teenager in front of him. "Hello," he said. The man had a low, annoyed voice when he spoke. Suddenly, he stopped. "W-wait. Are you going to be in _this _locker?"

"Uh... Yes! Yes, I am!" Luffy nodded.

"Oh! Oh, yes! Haha!" The man laughed in glee. He put his hand toward Luffy for a handshake, "I'm Sanji! It's nice to meet you! You see, there's this really annoying guy that is in the other locker next to you. He used to annoy me all the time! I don't even understand what I did, but he just doesn't like me. Thank you, kid! You've done something really great to me! I promise, since you've done this for me, if there's _anything _that you need, just tell me and I'll do it for you! I owe you one, kid!"

"I see," Luffy smiled.

Sanji paused. "Um... Since you're not going to tell me, then I'll just ask: What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Oh... That's a good...name. It's so good, that you probably shouldn't tell it to the popular kids about it. You got it, Luffy?" Sanji said.

"Perfectly clear!"

"Good," Sanji grinned. "Now, I think that you should meet your new locker buddy, Luffy!" Sanji went over to the left locker and unlocked the lock. When he opened the locker, Luffy saw not a single paper or book in the locker. Even though it didn't have any school supplies inside it, didn't mean that it was empty. In the locker sat a sleeping figure of a familiar man: Roronoa Zoro. "Wake up, marimo~!"

"Z-Zoro!" Luffy gasped.

Zoro jolted up as he awoke from his dream. "S-sake? S-swords? Where's my-Oh my God, they're gone! My swords are- Oh, never mind. Here they are."

"What are you doing, baka?" Sanji asked Zoro.

"I knew it! You're blind in your left eye. You really shouldn't have done that hair-switch, dart-brow. It messes up your vision."

"Marimo, it's almost time for class! Go!" Sanji barked.

Zoro jumped up in shock, accidentally slamming his head against the top of the locker when he did. "Curly! Why didn't you tell me? You know that you can't get to class by yourself! You always get lost, baka!"

"Baka! I'm not the one that has no sense of direction, that's you!" Sanji growled.

"Shut it, Curly," Zoro snarled. With that, they both ran away.

As they were running away, Sanji called to Luffy from behind him, "Hey, Luffy! Follow us! We're in the same class!"

"O-OK!" Luffy agreed as he ran after them. His heart was beating, what would they think of him? _'Oh well,' _Luffy thought to himself, _'The only way to find out is to just go on and do it. What happens is what happens.'_

* * *

**Yes~! The next chapter is going to be exciting! Wait until you meet...most of the characters~! Hehe! *excitement* Excuse me for making this one so long, or maybe you like that! I'm not sure! This, truthfully, isn't one of my favorite AU fanfictions, or fanfictions in general, of mine that I've written, but I'm actually really getting into this! Maybe it's your comments? I think that's it. :) Thank y'all for the great advice and compliments! Can't wait until next time, y'all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh...God! Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out, guys! I had a MAJOR mind blank and it's been hard to continue. Good thing I have a sister who also likes to read this! She's been urging me on to write more because she likes it just as much as you guys do! :3**

**Anyhow...! (Pizza~! God... I want pizza so bad! I want to eat pizza while watching Megamind! Sorry, that was weird... I'll just continue with my...into...) Let's get this party started~!**

**I know I haven't been doing this but: DISCLAIMER: all of the chapters/fanfictions I have and will write belong to the Almighty Odacchi-_sensei_! **

* * *

"Good...um...morning, class. Oh, and... uh... welcome back-possibly," a tall, tan teacher in the front of the room said. His voice was slurred and drowsy, his eyes droopy with bags under them. "I'd like to introduce... uh... hmm..." Suddenly, the teacher fell asleep all together.

"_Mr. Hie!_" the students called out his name at the stop of their lungs.

"What!" Mr. Hie gasped as he awoke from his short ... right. Children, I'd like to introduce our new student. He has come here all the way from... you know what, none of you care where he's from. Young man, please tell us your name and something about you."

Luffy looked up at the tall Mr. Hie from where he stood by his side and nodded at the teacher. He turned back to the large class and introduced himself, "Hello! My name is Monkey D. Luffy-"

Luffy was interrupted by the short giggles around the room. Luffy looked over at Sanji, who was staring up at him in worry. He was about to ask what he had done wrong, but he decided not to.

"Please, Mr. Monkey, continue," Mr. Hie urged.

"Um... All right," Luffy looked ahead and announced loudly, "And I'm going to be King of the Champions!"

His final sentence made the entire room, save for one person, burst out laughing. The one person that didn't laugh was an intimidating delinquent with a green hair and a wild, rocker-like style. He jumped up and gasped at the top of his lungs, "Wow!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the green-haired delinquent with annoyed glares. Another delinquent with red, spiky hair and goggles growled, "Seriously, Bartolomeo? What's wrong with you? That wasn't cool; it was stupid!"

"Oh..." Bartolomeo said quietly as he sat back down. When he looked back up at Luffy, however, he beheld him in utmost admiration.

"All right, Mr. Monkey," Mr Hie told him, "You can sit next to Mr. Roronoa."

Luffy looked over to see Zoro's eye widen in shock. He felt exuberance flowing throughout his veins as he ran over to see desk. The black-haired teenager wanted very dearly to become friends with Zoro. "Hello, neighbor! Isn't it funny that we're next to each other in almost _everything_?" Zoro glared at Luffy. His eyes did not reflect Luffy's own happiness.

Feeling a little hurt by Zoro's stare, Luffy looked off at the other people in the room. In front of him was a pretty, orange-haired girl. To his left was Zoro, and to his right was a dark-skinned teenager with an extremely long nose. The long-nosed boy was doodling something in the margin of his notebook paper. Luffy blinked and leaned over a bit to see that he was drawing a tall superhero-like man. The character stood tall and proud with a handsome, red cape flying behind him. On his face was an odd, yellow mask with a very long nose poking out of the nose-hole.

"Who's that?" Luffy whispered to him.

The teenager jumped in fright, darting his head over to see Luffy's grinning face. "W-who's this?" the long-nosed boy repeated, pointing at the superhero. "Oh, his name is Sogeking."

"Sogeking?" Luffy cocked his head to one side. "Is he a superhero? He kind of looks like it in the drawing from the way he's standing."

"Well, yes. Yes, he is a superhero," he answered, grinning wide.

"Oh! What comic's he from?"

"None, actually... well, not yet, at least," the teenager replied, "I made him. He's my own character with his own plot and his own design. He's the King of the Snipers and he originates from the great Sniper Island!"

"Ooh~! Sounds cool!" Luffy gasped. "And where's Sniper Island, exactly?"

"Well... it's, uh..." the young artist hesitated. Finally, he thought of something, "Sniper Island is in your heart!"

The words echoed through Luffy's mind. "In...my...heart?" It sounded so beautiful, so magical. It filled his heart with such joy to discover that something that sounded so awesome was inside it.

"That's right!" the teenager whispered back, "In your heart."

"Does that mean that awesome dude on the paper," Luffy asked as he began to tear up, "lives inside me, too?"

The long-nosed teenager looked down at the drawing. He stared at it for a while before smiling softly at the superhero portrayed on the thin piece of paper. "Yeah! Sogeking lives in us all giving us the courage to do the things that we'd be too scared to do ourselves. He's the hero that takes over when you don't have the courage or strength to do it by yourself for fear of being to weak. He shows us that there is strength in the weak!"

"Wow!" Luffy gasped. He looked down at his chest. "I didn't know that my heart held such _epic_ power!"

"Oh!" The long-nosed boy put a hand forward for a handshake, "My name's Usopp! I'm going to be just like Sogeking one day!"

Luffy shook his hand. "I hope you accomplish that goal, Usopp!"

From behind the two young teenagers, two girls that ranked very high in the class status gossiped from behind them. One of the girls with long, black, wavy hair and dark green eyes. Makeup covered all of her features: she was determined to keep up with her 'natural born looks'. "Ugh! Look at those two! And after I started thinking that the new guy was a little cute he goes off and says such an idiotic thing... What do you think, Hancock?" The girl looked over at Hancock, the other woman sitting next to her.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I can totally see where you're coming from, Alvida," Hancock nodded. Alvida and Hancock were known throughout the entire school for their 'never-ending beauty'. Every single man in the entire school was head over heels for the both of them. They were snobby and rude with stubborn, powerful attitudes. Whatever they wanted, they got. For most of the time, the two girls were two friends. When they weren't friends, it was when they were fighting over dominance over the school, or in large quarrels about which one was more beautiful. But, for the most part, they were friends, for Hancock didn't care about men one bit while Alvida did. As long as Hancock let Alvida get every single one of the men for herself, the two women remained as friends.

"I mean, looking at him, Hancock!" Alvida said, "He's puny and scrawny. There's no possible way that he's going to be strong."

"And 'King of the Champions'? What does that mean?" Hancock scoffed.

"Exactly!" Alvida agreed. "The best thing about him is his name! It's outrageous! What kind of surname is 'Monkey'? It sounds stupid!"

"I know," Hancock nodded, "He's my neighbor. He moved in about a week or so ago."

"Really?" Alvida snorted, "I'm sorry for you! He must be so obnoxious!"

"Well..." Hancock stopped, remembering how nice and friendly he had been to her, "He's..."

"He's what?"

"He's actually quite sweet, Alvida...!" Hancock hesitated.

"Wha-_Excuse_ me?" Alvida hissed, "Did you just give him a compliment? What's wrong with you? It's plain to see that he's stupid! How could you like him, Hancock?"

"What! No, no! I never said that I liked him, I was just saying that he was sweet!" Hancock defended.

Alvida paused before turning away, not in the mood for an argument with Hancock. "Whatever..." she muttered.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, making Mr. Hie jump in shock. Everyone looked over to see a man standing in the doorway. He was an enormous man with a long, white, U-shaped mustache and brown hair. The man had wrinkles near his eyes and a black bandanna covering his brown hair. Mr. Hie gasped at the sight of him and exclaimed, "Principal Newgate! You surprised me!"

"Kuzan-I mean, Mr. Hie... There's going to be a visit in about a month from the Seifu Academy! The headmaster there is going to come and watch us to see if we're doing all right," Principal Newgate replied.

Mr. Hie's face turned bright red in anger. He pounded his hand down on the table loudly and exclaimed, "Darn! In a month? That's not enough time for me to get out of the country... They're probably tracking me down at this very moment, wondering why I, the former Vice Principal of Seifu Academy, ran away so quickly. Honestly, how could I remain there when there was that stingy Akainu Sakazuki always bothering me _and_ the students?"

"Kuzan," Principal Newgate whispered to get his attention, "You're talking to yourself, again."

"Ah! Darn it! I always do that!"

"No, you always randomly start sleeping in the middle of lessons," the orange-haired girl in front of Luffy joined in.

"I don't need your comments..." Mr. Hie murmured coldly.

"Well," Principal Newgate said, "that was all that I came here to say, so good-bye students!" With that, Principal Newgate disappeared in a surprisingly quick way for a man of his age and size.

After five more minutes of class, Mr. Hie released them for their next class. Luffy was about to get up before the long-nosed boy stopped him. "Wait up!" he called to him.

Luffy looked over at the teenager in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

Usopp smiled up at Luffy, "You're a pretty cool guy... Luffy, is it?"

"Yes!" Luffy nodded, "You're cool, too, Usopp!"

"Do you want to be friends?" Usopp asked.

Luffy felt his heart stop in happiness. No one had ever asked him to be friends. "F-friend?" Luffy repeated.

"Yeah!" Usopp nodded.

There was a long silence. Finally, Luffy jumped forward and clutched Usopp into an enormous hug, making him go a few inches off the ground. "I love to! Oh my God! This is so friggin' exciting! I'll be so loyal to you, Usopp! You'll see! I'll be the best friend you've ever had, like ever!"

"OK, Luffy!" Usopp coughed as his face started to turn purple, "Luffy...! You're too strong...! You're stopping the blood flow in my body...! Lemme go!"

Luffy gasped and dropped Usopp to the ground as if he had been hugging him lightly. "Oh, sorry, Usopp. That happens a lot. Everyone tells me that I'm stronger than I look, and it's true!"

"Seriously, man!" Usopp said as he stretched his back out, "What do you do to get like that?"

"I'm a professional martial artist! My grandpa started teaching me martial arts when I was seven years old... Well, five years old, to be precise. I've been fighting for twelve years!"

"Twelve years? Since you were five!" Usopp gasped, "You're like a child prodigy of martial arts or something!"

"Yep!"

"For God's sake! Get out of my classroom!" Mr. Hie barked gruffly from below his desk, "I'm trying to take a nap before third period and the next class comes in here! You're going to be late! Get lost!"

"Yes, Mr. Hie!" Usopp saluted. Usopp turned to Luffy and said, "Come on, Luffy! I'll lead you to Science Class!"

"Science Class?" Luffy repeated. Finally, he smiled a wide, toothy grin, "OK!"

* * *

**Did you guys notice how epic Zoro's surname is? "Roronoa". That's so awesome! Zoro gets cooler every single time you mention him. I'm not a Zoro fan or anything, but it's just a true fact. You just can't deny it: Zoro's just epic.**

**For those Hancock fans out there who don't like me making her a rude person, don't worry: she gets better! ;)**

**Also, for those who were wondering in Chapter 2 when it was mentioned that Luffy was also the lost descendant of King Pakal the Great, if you were wondering who the heck that was, I'll tell you right now! His full name was K'inich Janaab Pakal, sometimes his name was spelled at "Pacal" as well. His name means "Sun Shield". Entering onto the throne at age 12, he died at the age of 80 years old after ruling for about 68 years. King Pakal the Great was one of the most influential leaders of Mayan culture. He ruled over the Mayan "city" Palenque, which is also the place where some of the most recognized temples of the Mayan world as we know it today. **

**King Pakal believed that he was a god with ancestors that lived in the heavens up above. He thought that when he died, his spirit would climb up to the stars and live with his ancestors up in the sky with them. This is representing from his eerie, yet beautiful, sarcophagus lid, which shows him being reborn as the God of Life, shown by the World Tree growing out of him. This led to Erich von Däniken's belief of that the lid proved the theory of "ancient astronauts", or the belief that the Mayans were helped or were connected with extraterrestrial beings. Däniken said that the sarcophagus lid and other ancient artifacts left behind were just to wonderful and too beautiful to be thought up by a normal human being. Everything about the Mayan's way of thinking and living was just too complex and extraordinary for anyone to ever comprehend. No man alive today probably would have been able of think up something so great that they discovered.**

**Yet, what really makes people wonder about ancient astronauts are the Rock Drawings in Valcamonica. These depict strange beings in odd uniforms. They very closely relate back to modern day astronauts. They appear to have round lids covering their heads. There are about 200,000 to 300,000 symbols and inscriptions of these strange designs all of the cave walls.**

**So... yeah. That's it for my alien lesson for today! I don't believe that the Mayans were helped by the aliens... they were just awesome people! :)**

**Anyways, see you next time! :) I'll publish Chapter 5 faster this time, don't worry! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_**Chapter 3 has been slightly changed, but in a VERY major way. I HIGHLY suggest you reread the beginning of Chapter 3!**

**I'm going to just sit back and enjoy myself with this chapter for today! It's Spring Break, so I can do whatever I want (kind of)! So...I don't have very much to say, so I'll just skip straight to the chapter.**

**Oh! And just in case any of you were wondering, Mr. Hie is Aokiji, by the way. I named him Mr. "Hie" because his devil fruit name is the "Hie Hie no Mi", or the "Ice Ice Fruit". Mr. Hie taught English-I mean, Japanese Class.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Oda-_sensei _owns all of that are featured in this fanfiction!**

* * *

Luffy sat down on the stool under the desk in the Biology room. A tan skinned teacher stood in front of the room. He had noticeably red hair, three scars crossing over his left eye, and only one arm. The red-haired teacher had a long, black cape draped over his suit underneath. The only strange thing about his attire was - of course, his cape - but also the fact that his dress pants were rolled up, his dress shirt was halfway unbuttoned, and he was wearing brown sandals. From the rest of his appearance, it was plain to see that he was a very laid back teacher. Luffy smiled wide at the sight of the teacher.

A student walked up to Luffy and sat down in the chair next to him. Luffy looked over to see a pretty, orange-haired girl sitting next to him. She had deep, chocolate brown eyes, golden earrings, slightly pale skin, and her already noticeable wavy, long, orange hair. "Hello!" Luffy greeted, "I'm Luffy!"

"I know who you are," the girl replied, "How could I not after that embarrassing speech you made in front of the entire class?"

"What? Embarrassing?" Luffy repeated in confusion.

"Yes! Why else do you think everyone laughed at you?" she barked.

"W-well, I didn't know that they were laughing at _me_," he defended.

The girl looked at him in annoyance. "Who else would they be laughing? How could they not laugh at the strange boy with the crazy ambition and weird name?" she scoffed.

"W-weird name? Weird name!" Luffy gasped. "My name isn't weird! It may sound like an animal, but it represents family pride! I wouldn't change it for the world! And, by the way, I don't care if they laugh at me because I said what I wanted to do. I chose to want to do that, so I should be expecting to hear rude comments. It doesn't mean that I should get dragged down by them, though!"

The girl rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "You're too happy... You obviously haven't experienced enough to realize that being hidden is better than being out in the open, Luffy..."

Luffy narrowed his eyes and frowned at her. She was annoying him; no matter what he said, she still continued to see what he saw in such a blind way. He looked up at the seating chart that was drawn on the chalkboard to see that the girl sitting next to him was called 'Nami'. "Um..." Luffy looked at Nami in silence. He felt strange. Maybe there first conversation together shouldn't end in an argument? "Your name is very pretty," Luffy said to her. He wasn't trying to be romantic, just trying to be kind.

Nami blinked and looked up at him. "What? Me?"

Luffy nodded, "You else would I be talking to?"

She looked away. "No one, I guess..."

There was a long pause. "Um... W-who gave you that name?" Luffy asked. He needed to get on her good side if they were going to sit next to each other.

Nami's eyes softened but her frown remained. She slowly looked up at Luffy as she said quietly, "My... My mother gave me that name, of course. There wouldn't be anyone else to give me that name."

"Your mother?" He paused. Luffy had never met his mother. "What was she like?"

"Oh... She was-"

"All right, class!" The teacher announced, "It's time to start Biology Class!" All of the students turned to the front of the classroom to face the red-haired Biology teacher. "Oh! It looks like we have a new student-Why, it's you!"

"Shanks?" Luffy gasped.

"Luffy?" Shanks gasped as well.

"Hi! It's been so long!" Luffy jumped out of his chair with a large smile on his face.

"Now, now, Luffy," Shanks calmed him down, "as happy as I am to see you as well, you cannot jump out of your teacher. And you can't call me 'Shanks', either, Luffy. You have to call me Mr. Akagami!"

"Oh... Sorry Sh-I mean, Mr. Akagami," Luffy apologized.

"That's all right, Luffy," Shanks grinned.

When Luffy was a small child, he had lived in a small cafe with his friend, Makino. Makino was a very kind, young woman that took care of him when he was younger. Shanks had lived in next door to the cafe and would often come to eat there with his friends. Ever since Luffy first met Shanks, he had always been awestruck by the red-haired man's words. Whatever Shanks said, Luffy would obey and remember them. Thousands of things happened, and Luffy would never forget the things that Shanks did for him. After living there for two years, Shanks finally moved away and gave Luffy the straw hat that Luffy owned.

"All right, class!" Shanks said with a grin, "I'd like you all to be very kind to Luffy; he's a very good friend of mine, so don't mistreat him!"

Luffy giggled. Excitement flowed through his veins as he repeated in his mind that Shanks was going to be his new Biology teacher. Shanks was such a nice person; it was so amazing to see him again!

"He knows Mr. Akagami?" Hancock whispered in confusion to her Biology partner and friend, Marguerite.

"I suppose so," Marguerite replied. Marguerite had short, unruly blonde hair. She was thin and slender with light-colored skin. Marguerite, truthfully, was more of a friend to Hancock than Alvida was. Alvida was cruel and judgmental, while Marguerite was always kind to Hancock, no matter what she did.

"He's such a weirdo..." Hancock muttered.

"H-he seems nice to me, Hancock-_sama_," Marguerite stuttered, worried about if Hancock would think poorly of her after she said something like that.

Hancock looked down at Marguerite in disapproval. "He's a _man_, Marguerite. Don't forget it."

Marguerite gasped and nodded quickly. "Y-yes, Hancock-_sama_!"

"Hey!" Shanks called out to the two girls, "What are your names?" Shanks pointed to Hancock and Marguerite making them jump, realizing that they were caught talking in the middle of class.

"Um... My name is Hancock," Hancock replied.

"And I'm Marguerite," the other girl said.

"Is there something important that you are talking about back there?" Shanks asked them, "If there is, I'd just _love _to hear about it! Secrets are great!"

The two girls hesitated. There was _no_ way that they were going to say that they were making fun of Luffy behind his back. That's just not something that you admit so bluntly, after all. "No, it wasn't anything important..." Hancock said.

"Really?" Shanks' eyes widened in an attempt to seem shocked. "Well, then, if it wasn't all that important, why were you talking about it to each other during class? Surely, you'd know that that's very disrespectful?"

"Y-yes, we do," Marguerite murmured quietly.

"Well, Marguerite," Shanks said, "If you knew that, then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know...?"

"You don't-Ah! Well, then that's why we're at school: to know." Shanks suddenly went off on a tangent about his previous life, "You see, when I was a kid, I had this friend who never paid attention-his name was Buggy, by the way. Since he was my friend, I followed in his footsteps and I didn't pay attention...at all! With the help of my friend-and my blind teacher (literally, she _was _blind)-I didn't learn! You guys want to know what happened to me?"

There was a pause.

"I became," Shanks hesitated to add more suspense, "_stupid_!"

"Why are you teaching us, then?" Nami asked.

"Because I need money-I mean, because I love you guys!" Shanks said. "So, that's my story! All right, now, let's get back to business! I didn't do this last week, so, now that we have a new student, I'll give you guys a project! What we are learning about first in Biology is the creatures that inhabit water: freshwater and saltwater. You will all get into groups of five and create a project about any water creature of your choice, but you all have to come up with a compromise, all right? And before you guys start getting any ideas, _I_ will be the one creating the groups. So, I don't want to hear any complaints about who is in your group! Yet... if there really is a problem, then I'll see what I can do about it. I wouldn't want you guys to feel like you're being dragged through this assignment! Make friends and try to have fun, OK? All right!"

Luffy looked over at Usopp, who turned out be looking at him, as well. They smiled at each other in hopes that they would be paired in the same group. Having a friend was so exciting! "Group 3... Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp!"

The two teenagers looked back at each other with large smiles. Zoro and Sanji glared at each other from across the room while Nami sighed and rested her chin on her fist. _'Great... It looks like I'm paired with more weirdos again...! Oh well, maybe this Luffy guy will actually me smart? After all, aren't weird kids usually the smart ones? They're called nerds, right?'_ Nami thought to herself, _'If they are smart, then I can possibly get out of this with a pretty good grade! Just try not to get too involved with the project and nothing will mess up, Nami!'_

After Shanks was done announced the groups, they assembled together. Luffy and Usopp high-fived while laughing proudly, "What's up, man?"

"I can't believe I'm in a group with you morons..." Zoro muttered.

"Oh, be quiet, marimo!" Sanji growled, "We're not the morons, you are!"

"You got something that you'd like to say, dartbrow?" the green-haired teenager snarled.

"I think that I just said it!"

"Hey, Zoro! We're in the same group!" Luffy greeted happily.

"Don't remind me, kid... It's bad enough that I'm paired with Swirly here, but now I've got you to deal with, too! My life is never going to end, is it? I bet when I die it's going to be long and painful...! Everything is leading up to that day..."

"Aw, don't be so morbid!" Luffy grinned. Luffy looked over at Nami. He smiled again and said happily, "Hey there, partner! Looks like we're in the same group, huh? Do you have any plans for what we should do for this project?"

_'Polyps can be strangely interesting,' _Nami answered in her head. Instead of saying what was on her mind, she lied, "No. I'm not very talented when it comes to the sea."

"Huh?" Luffy blinked in confusion, "R-really? Your name means 'wave', though! You look pretty smart to me!"

"I don't like participating..." Nami answered in a monotone accent.

Luffy said quieter, "Well, we have to work as a team on this, Nami. You can't just say that you're going to sit back and let us do it on our own when we know that you know how to do this, too."

"What are you doing, interrogating me?" Nami snapped.

"Oh! No! I wasn't trying to! I'm sorry. I was just saying that even if you don't know, you can at least _try _to participate," Luffy rephrased his sentence.

"Didn't sound like it to me..." Nami muttered.

"All right, class!" Shanks called out, "Class is now over! Remember to go to the library and research more on your creature if you're interested and to get more information! This is due on the 2nd next month! Feel free to ask me any questions you have about your creature if you need help! I'm free!" Shanks waved to people as they left.

Luffy watched as his groups muttered things like 'I'm so glad to be out of that' or 'that was so awful'. It sort of hurt when they begrudgingly walked away with irritated faces on. He wanted to be a good friend to all of them, but they didn't seem like very nice people. Luffy narrowed his eyes in determination. Well, Luffy was naturally Luffy, and whenever he wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he had it, even if that meant changing a person so much that they were almost completely unrecognizable.

* * *

**This is getting fun! :D What's Luffy going to do, huh? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! ;)**

**I based Shanks' teacher-character in here off of my awesome science teacher! (He's really cool!) I'm not going to say his name just because I want to leave him ****anonymous. :) You'll like Shanks, you'll see!**

**Luffy's going to make everything better in here, don't y'all worry! ;D They're only jerks temporarily! If you really think about it, Luffy changed their lives so much. He's going to it again in this book! (I can't wait to add Choppy in here! :D He's going to be so adorable! You're gonna love him!)**

**Anyways, I'm gonna go! I have my own books to write, after all! ;) I hope you liked it! See you next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! All of your reviews are so inspiring! I just have to keep writing more! I'm brewing up some new stories! You guys are going to absolutely love them! (I hope...! D: )**

**I don't have much to say today... (That's also because I just wrote a bunch of stuff but forgot to click "Save" so it just deleted everything I wrote... so, I've got to start over...which really sucks...) So, let's get started! **

**_DISHCLAMAH:_ All of the characters- Wait... wait a second...  
**

**Let me try again...**

**_DISCLAIMER: _All of the characters in this story are owned by Oda-_sensei_.  
**

* * *

"Where are we going next?" Luffy asked Usopp. They had already been to Math Class and History Class. The Math teacher was an odd man whose name was Mr. 3, who Luffy referred to as just 'San'. It made sense, after all: the Japanese word for three was '_san_' and the Japanese suffix for 'man' is '-_san_'. The History teacher was a kind, old man named Professor Clover. He had the best haircut in Luffy had ever seen. It was in the shape of a clover. He was probably the best sponsor for St. Patrick's Day that has ever lived!

"Lunch," Usopp replied.

"Wha-Really!" Luffy gasped in excitement, "I didn't know that they served lunch at these places!"

"Yes, really," Usopp answered in confusion. It was insane how excited he was getting. "You didn't know that they served lunch here, Luffy? I'm pretty sure that they sure that other schools serve lunch. What do you think they'd do? Starve us? Where did you go to school before this?"

"Oh, I didn't go to school before this," Luffy said, "I was home-schooled by a family friend, Dadan. My brothers and I were taught by her because my grandpa wanted us to become strong soldiers."

"Soldiers?" Usopp repeated.

"Yes!" Luffy nodded. "My grandpa wanted the 'best' for us, so he taught us and trained us our entire lives how to be strong navy soldiers. He didn't want us to have the exposure to 'this sort of environment' as he phrased it."

"If your grandfather wanted you to become a navy soldier, than why are you here instead of Seifu Academy?" Usopp asked, "This school is sort of rebellious. They're not really on the side of the government... They teach martial arts regularly, too."

"Oh!" Luffy explained, "Well, my older brother, Sabo, bought the money to get me into this school. My grandpa doesn't know that I go to this high school. I haven't seen him in years!"

"How do you think he'll feel when he figures out that you're going to this school, Luffy?" the long-nosed teenager asked.

"He'll be mad."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"When he realizes? Why, I'd do the safest thing possible, of course: _run_!" Luffy exclaimed. "Oh, and I noticed something very strange here! When I got here, I saw some kids just beating each other up as if it was normal! What's up with that? It's insane!"

"Oh... Well, Luffy, they're acting like it's normal is because it is," Usopp explained, "People are usually beat up by bullies here. You've gotta be careful, Luffy! They're strong! They can seriously hurt you, too!"

"If that's so, then I can see why Grampy didn't want me coming here!" Finally, the two arrived at the cafeteria. It was an enormous, white-painted building with a long booth on the right where old ladies were serving food to the high school students. "Oh, wow!" Luffy gasped, "This place is so sugei~!"

They walked up to the cafeteria counter, grabbed a tray, and waited for their turn to get their food. Luffy grabbed his stomach when he felt and heard it growl loudly. It was extremely difficult to wait patiently for Luffy when he was so close to the food that he could see and smell it. Looking around, he decided that the only way to wait patiently was to occupy himself with something else. Luffy looked at the relatively tall teenager in front of him. He had tattoos that covered his forearms, hands, and fingers. He had a goatee and dark blue hair that was hidden under a fluffy white hat with black dots on the bottom of it; the only part of his hair that was visible was his goatee and his sideburns. The man spent his time busy texting on his phone as he waited for his food.

"Um..." Luffy tapped on the teenager's shoulder. "Hello!" he greeted happily.

The man turned around to look at the black-haired teenager. His face wore a bored frown as he said in an uninterested, low, monotone voice, "What?"

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked him.

"I'm texting to a friend of mine," the teenager replied.

"Are you allowed to be on your phone at school?" Luffy asked in confusion. _'I didn't know! If we are, that's awesome!' _Luffy thought to himself.

"Are you allowed to talk to me?" the man challenged.

"Oh... I see..." Luffy sunk down, realizing that he probably shouldn't have started a conversation with the dark-blue haired man. Men with tattoos on their fingers that spell out the word 'DEATH' should not be trusted...

Suddenly, a tall teenager with red, spiky hair and square goggles wrapped onto his forehead jumped up from in front of the teenager. He laughed with a smirk on as he teased them, "Aw, don't worry, new guy! This guy has always been a pain. He's like this to everyone. You should try being nice to people, Law! If you are, maybe I'll stop telling people about the thing you hate most in the world!"

Law sighed impatiently. His expression was not visible through the brim of his hat which now covered his eyes. "Why am I always stuck with people like this? I don't think that I ever did anything to deserve such a punishment... This school is too crazy for me. Everyone I meet here is insane. I mean, look over there."

Law pointed to a group of extremely muscular men with beards and mustaches wearing the female uniform. They skipped through the cafeteria with their fingers curled in their palms, their arms raised up to head level. As they giggled, sparkles flew behind them as they ran, giggling a word that sent chills down everyone's spines, especially one certain man. The word the called out was a name, "Sanji-_kun_~!" After they called that out, there was a scream that echoed through the cafeteria. "Don't worry, Sanji-_kun_, we're coming for you~! There is no need to scream anymore~!"

"What. The. Heck," Luffy said.

"Amazing. Now, I have someone that _actually _understands," Law said in a mellow tone. His accent was so mellow that even his interjections didn't have any emotions.

"Are they even allowed to where the female uniform? I mean, really!" Kid asked in disbelief.

"I-I don't even know anymore. I don't know what to think. This world is just too insane nowadays," Law said.

"_Next!_" The old lunch lady called out in a rough voice.

"C'mon, Law! Let's go, dude! It's our turn, man!" Kid called out to him, waving his hand in a gesture to come closer.

"No, please. Go ahead of me. I don't want to order my lunch with you. It'll make me be sick of the food. Even the thought of ordering lunch with you makes me sick to my stomach," growled Law.

"It'll be fine! C'mon over here, dude!"

"No, just go. Go away."

"I said, _Come 'ere!_"

"Gah...! No...! Kid...! I can't breath, stop strangling me...! Let go of me...! I can't breath with your arm around my neck, Kid...! I can't...! Gah...!"

Luffy and Usopp watched as the two men chose their lunches and left the counter. "_Next!_" Luffy ran up to the counter and looked around the choices as if he was a child looking into a candy store. "Oh, wow! There are so many choices!" Suddenly, Luffy stopped when he saw a large loaf of meat on a white plate. "Excuse me? What's this meat made of? I see orange and green spots in it," Luffy asked the lunch lady.

The lunch lady shrugged.

Luffy bulged his eyes. "Oh-" He looked at Usopp. "Oh my!" He looked back at the meat. "You mean that it's," Luffy said as he turned to the lunch lady again, "mystery meat?"

"I... I guess so, yeah," the lunch lady answered in a tone that sounded as if she was annoyed at how long he was taking.

"W-wow! I can't even...! I mean, I've heard of mystery powder, mystery islands, and mystery animals, but never have I ever heard of a mystery meat! This is just amazing! I've got to try it!" Luffy picked up a piece of the mystery meat and also took about everything else. Usopp didn't take too long choosing what he wanted for lunch; most of the food, he said, was just junk.

"Come on, Luffy! I'll show you where I sit!" Usopp walked out of the cafeteria to a red-colored table directly outside of the entrance to the cafeteria. It was under the shade of a large oak tree. It really was quite beautiful under the tree, leaves gently falling down to the ground, sunlight being filtered through the branches, and the quiet laughter of people at other tables. Three girls already sat at the table, two blonde haired girls and a blue haired girl. One of the girls had short, blonde hair with pale skin; the other blonde haired girl styled her hair in a ponytail that stuck straight up with a sphere on the end making it look like she had antennae. (**Author's Note: Wow... I don't know how else to describe them but by their hair... Um... Yeah... I'll just try to finish this paragraph quickly, then...**) The blue haired girl had long blue hair.

"Hello, Usopp!" The girls greeted. They sat down at the table. The blue-haired girl looked at Luffy before asking Usopp, "Who's this, Usopp? Is this the new guy?"

"Yep!" Usopp nodded. He grabbed Luffy's shoulder as he introduced him, "Guys, this is Luffy! He's my new friend!"

The short-haired girl smiled at him. "Any friend of Usopp's is a friend of mine! It's nice to meet you, Luffy!"

"Luffy, let me introduce my friends to you!" Usopp pointed to the short-haired girl, "This is Kaya, my childhood friend. She's very nice! Her family is a very wealthy family which is how she was able to come to this school. Don't worry, she doesn't brag about her money. Like I said, she's very nice." He pointed to the blue-haired girl, "This is Vivi! She's Kaya's friend, and also very kind. She is a descendant from a royal, Egyptian family, so that means that she's also very rich. Vivi often travels to Egypt since she still has relatives there, which I think is super cool." Lastly, he motioned to the blonde-haired girl with the strange-hairstyle, "This is Conis. She comes from a village high up in the mountains; it's so high up there, you could say that you're walking on the clouds! Conis isn't rich or anything, but she's still really nice. You're going to love all of these girls, Luffy! Trust me, they're amazing!"

Luffy nodded in thanks to Usopp. It helped a little for him to introduce them, but he was still nervous. Being crowded around girls his same age still made him freaked out; it wasn't that he liked them or anything, it's just that this was the first time being around girls his same age. What were girls like? Were they exactly like men? Did they like to fight, hunt for bugs, and go on crazy adventures like he did? _'You shouldn't treat them like they're different, Luffy! They're just like guys,' _he tried to tell himself.

Vivi smiled at Luffy and began to start a conversation with him, "So, Luffy, do you like this school?"

"It's very nice! I've never been a place so large!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement, "I especially like that you have things like mystery meat! I've heard of so many things that are mysterious, but never mystery _meat_! I love meat; it's the best!"

Vivi laughed nervously, "Yeah... Luffy, I can see that you like it, but I don't suggest that you eat that..."

"What? Why?" he looked down at his mystery meat, "It looks fun!"

"No, no, I know that you might feel that way, but it doesn't taste fun. Trust me, Luffy. You don't want to eat that: it's bad for your health."

"F-for my health? Oh my God! T-they serve things here that can kill you?" Luffy gasped.

Vivi laughed. "Oh, no! It doesn't kill, it just makes you feel awful next period. You won't be able to concentrate. The only reason why kids eat this is to get out school because it gives you... well, food poisoning," Vivi replied.

Usopp, Vivi, Kaya, and Conis watched at Luffy's tan face went pale (**like a vampire! Sorry 'bout that intrusion... I'll leave now...**). Luffy grabbed the mystery meat and threw it into the trash can that was about ten feet away screaming, "_They're trying to kill me with the thing I love most in the world!_"

"Wow...! That was a really good throw, Luffy! Like...crazy good!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Luffy smiled, "I'm good at pretty much anything that's athletic, actually!"

"Can you fight?" Vivi asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then you'd probably like the Martial Arts Club, Luffy," Conis said. "Why don't you sign up?"

"Martial Arts Club? That sounds awesome!" Luffy exclaimed, "How do I sign up?"

Vivi pointed over to a board at the front of the school. "That's the Club sign up sheet. Clubs have just started this week. There are some fliers for certain clubs tacked up onto the board. They're is a sign-up sheet up there, as well. On the sign-up sheet you write your name, your locker number, and the club that you're interested in joining. For athletic clubs, such as the Martial Arts Club, there are tryouts. On the flier explaining about the club, it will say when and where the tryouts will be. You're not allowed to leave the cafeteria grounds during lunch time though, so you can probably look at that stuff after school. Just ask us if you need any help, OK, Luffy?"

Luffy nodded, "I will, thanks!"

Finally, lunch was over. Luffy waved good-bye to Vivi, Kaya, and Conis, feeling proud that he had so many nice friends already. It was already his first day, and even Luffy knew that he was lucky to get so many nice friends on the first day, or any at all! "Follow me, Luffy! I'll show you to where the next class is!"

"Huh? And what's that?"

"Shop Class! The teacher is great; you'll love him!" Usopp replied.

"Shop Class?" Luffy repeated. What was that? Was it a class teaching you how to shop? That was for girls, not Luffy...

* * *

**BEST ENDING EVER~! Nah, I'm kidding. I think that this is pretty much the worst ending I can do, but I got nothing left. I wanted you guys to meet the Shop Class teacher in Chapter 7. He's great, you'll recognize him right away! ;)**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FRIGGIN' FRUSTRATING! I had to restart this chapter two times! I know that that doesn't seem like a lot, but for the amount that I had written when I accidentally clicked SOMETHING to make it go to a different page and not save everything that I had written, it is a lot! :( The next time I write this, I'm going to write it on Word and then paste it in here! :( Maybe then I'll have it better!**

_**ATTENTION!:**_** I AM GOING TO CHANGE THE NAME OF THIS BOOK! I'm not sure what I'm going to be, yet. I mean, I have an idea! I just don't know if it's set in stone. So, memorize the summary! Because I'm going to be changing the name of this story! I don't want you guys to loose this book or anything. So... Yeah! I just wanted to warn you guys! :)**

**See you guys later! :) Bye~! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SABO~! :D :D :D :D It's Sabo's birthday, y'all~! March 20th~!**

**I'm feeling pretty good today! I got... moderately far in the serial I'm writing this week! I have the first chapter done and two pages written in the second one. But... Yeah. I'm farther ahead than I was a long time ago!**

**Also, I just wanted to point out that I know that the suffix ending '-_san_' isn't only for men, that it's for everyone. I just found it easier and shorter to say that it was the suffix for mister. Besides, I didn't say that it was only for men~! ;) **

**So, sorry, guys. But, I just want to say somethin'! So, here I am and I search up "food", and you wanna know what pops up? Burgers! Everywhere! I mean, what about "food" makes my computer immediately think "burger"? Is it that I'm American? So, that automatically means that when I think of "food", I think of burgers? Or does my computer just simply enjoy burgers? I mean, I guess that there was one pancake...maybe a few fruits and vegetables, but I saw like...seven burgers show up! And that's not even counting the related things! Never mind... This has been: "My Rant!" (Now, looking up the word "dessert", now that's a different story P: Can't go wrong when you look that word up!)**

**Other than that, I have nothing else to say! :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh! Also, for those that don't know, Shop Class is a building class. It's like Workshop Class, or somethin'. :) Enjoy~!**

**(I don't have to put the disclaimer, right? You guys already know... I've already said it in the other chapters...)**

* * *

"Welcome, class," exclaimed an extremely tall, powerful man, "to suuuuuuper Shop Class!" He had a blue, rock-and-roll hairstyle, an unprofessional Hawaiian shirt on, and-strangely-a speedo. "I'll be your teacher for this suuuuuuper year! Since I don't like all that formal junk, all you brothers and sisters can call me Franky! Just think of me like your big, ol' bro, all right? Suuuuuuper~!"

Luffy sat in awe as he watched the strange teacher dance around in front of the class. Usopp laughed at him and whispered in his ear, "What do you think of Franky, Luffy? He's a little queer, ain't he?"

"Yes, he is...! But... he's...so cool! Is he... like... a robot? I mean, look at his nose!" Luffy whispered. "Is it made of metal?"

"Ah, yes," Usopp nodded, "Most of Franky is. He's a cyborg, see. I've been friends with him for a long time, so I know. When he was a kid, he was hit by a train, breaking almost every bone in his entire body. Since he was a good inventor, it was easy for him to fix his body up."

"Really? So he is a robot?"

"I guess you could say that, yes!" Usopp nodded.

"Sugei~!" Luffy gasped.

"Now, everybody~! Let me sort you guys into suuuuuuper partners!" Franky cheered. He began listing out the people that he had previously put into groups. "...Usopp and Nami..."

Usopp and Luffy looked at each other in shock. "Oh... Well, I suppose that this is goodbye, Usopp...!" Luffy said dramatically.

"No, Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed, a small tear running down his left eye, "Don't let me go!"

Luffy said in a kind, gentle voice of a woman, "Now, remember, Pinocchio: be a good boy, and always let your conscience be your guide!"

"Hey! Are you making fun of my nose by making references from movies?" Usopp snapped, grabbing his nose.

"Yep!"

"It's not that long..." the long-nosed boy replied as he walked away.

"Don't worry, Usopp! Maybe, someday, you can become a real boy!" Luffy called out.

"Aw, shut up! I _am_ real!"

Franky continued to list out people into groups. Finally, Luffy's named was called. "...Luffy and Hancock..." Franky called out. Luffy raised an eyebrow. The name sounded familiar... He looked over to see a tall girl with long, straight, black hair and snake earrings.

_'Oh... Right... That's her...' _Luffy thought to himself. He sat down at their assigned table. Luffy saw that she was not pleased by her partner whatsoever. It was obvious from the way she wasn't looking at him. "Hello!" Luffy called out to her.

Hancock sighed impatiently and looked over at Luffy. "What do you want, _man_?"

"Man? Ha! I didn't know you used that sort of thing in your sentences! What up, du-"

"No! I was calling you a male! Seriously..." Hancock scoffed, looking away again.

"Oh..." Luffy stared at her for a while. Being her partner would never work unless he made her happier. "I...like your earrings!" He was really just grabbing straws here. How should he know what would make her happy? She didn't seem all that nice in the first place...

Hancock widened her eyes and looked back at him. She stared at him for awhile before narrowing her eyes again. "Seriously? Are you being serious right now? Men don't _like _earrings. Men only like hurting things, ugly creatures, and being cruel."

Luffy widened his eyes. "Wha-what? Are you joking? Well, I'm a guy, and I don't feel that way! I'd never hurt a person for no reason, ugly creatures are only based on the eye of the beholder, Hancock, and kindness is the greatest thing that you can ever find or give!" Luffy smiled and spoke in a gentle, low voice to her, "If that's the opinion you have of men, then maybe I can change it?"

Hancock stopped. A light blush spread across her cheeks. She swung her head around, "Humph! Fine; you can feel that way, but there's no way that you can. A man is a man, no matter what he does!"

Luffy twitched an eyebrow. She was still annoying...

* * *

Luffy sighed as he walked up to the front door of his house. The last period of school was supposed to be spent for clubs or athletics. Since the athletics and clubs had not started yet, the students were forced to read to pass the time. Luffy would have had no problem with it, if only he had been a better reader. Yet, sadly, the majority of Luffy's life was spent fighting hard-core martial arts, not sitting down and learning to calmly read a mystery novel!

Finally, he unlocked the door and walked in. The moment he entered the house, he could hear a guitar playing from the radio and Ace singing from the kitchen, "_ Somebody's gonna hurt someone...before the night is through! Somebody's gonna come undone...there's nothing that we can do...! _" He could smell the aroma of chicken and... Luffy widened his eyes and ran into the kitchen screaming, "Ace! Don't tell me that you're-"

" _There's gonna be a heartache tonight! A heartache tonight! I know... There's gonna be a heartache tonight!__ A heartache tonight! Oh Lord, I know...! _" Luffy saw Ace cooking chicken in a pan that had flames flying from the pan. "Oh! Luffy! Welcome home, Little Bro! How 'bout it: flambé chicken for dinner and flambé cake for dessert? Well, it doesn't matter what you say, really... I'm already cookin' it!"

"Who suggested this, Ace?" Luffy exclaimed, "Flambé is dangerous!"

Ace ignored him for a while, " _This night is gonna last forever... Last all, last all summer long... Some time before the sun comes up... The radio is going to play that song!_" Ace looked at Luffy and answered his question, "Well... one: I like fire," Ace said as he poured more alcohol into the pan, sending flames flying up into the air, "and two: Sabo said it's fun~!"

Suddenly, Sabo slid in some blue socks across the brown, wood tile into view singing, " _There's gonna be a heartache! A heartache tonight, I know! There's gonna be a heartache tonight! Lord, I know!"_

"S-Sabo!" Luffy gasped.

Sabo's eyes widened at the sight of Luffy. "Hey, Luffy! Guess what? Great news!" Sabo ran up and grabbed Luffy into a massive hug. "I got the job!"

"You got the job?" Luffy repeated.

"Yep! And I met so many wonderful people, too!" Sabo exclaimed, "I mean, I was the only one that wanted the job, could fight, and didn't run away at the sight of the leader's face! But, I still got the job!"

"T-that's great, Sabo!" Luffy struggled to say. He didn't want him to going to this mysterious job at all if it meant him having to leave for weeks or months at a time. "You know what? No!" Luffy barked, "I refuse to you going to this job until you tell me what it is!"

Sabo stopped released Luffy from the hug. Ace, from the kitchen, called to him saying, "Sabo! You know you'd better tell him? It's going to come clean at some point, you know?"

Sabo sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, I know. All right, Luffy. I'll tell you. I got a job working for the Revolutionaries."

"The... The Revolutionaries!" Luffy gasped.

"Yeah. They're attempting to take down the World Government. I decided to join them, since I don't agree with the things that the World Government's been doing lately. Also, my parents were awful! They were blind and stuck by what cared for them and gave them wealth: the government. Now that we've got this poisonous cash at our disposal, the only way for the world not to bother us with it is for us to go against them in secret. Luffy... I need your help with this: do NOT tell anyone about this. Anyone! If someone figures out, they could tell the Government, then you guys would be in danger. I can't let that happen. I know that you'll be good about this and won't tell anyone. You're good at keeping secrets." Sabo smiled at him. "I can trust you, right, Luffy?"

Luffy hesitated. "Of course, Sabo!" Of course he would keep this secret! Why wouldn't he? His hesitation was only made by fear. Sometimes, it can feel better knowing nothing than knowing the truth. The truth can frighten you at times.

"Great!" Sabo patted Luffy's shoulder. "I knew that I could trust you, Luffy!"

"No you didn't!" Ace snapped, "I had to urge you on to tell him, yah jerk! Give me some credit, too!"

"Shut up! I'm having a brother to brother conversation, you idiot!" Sabo growled.

"I hate you!"

"That's not nice!"

"Your mom!"

There was silence.

"Yeah? What about my mom?" Sabo said. "Is that it? Is that all you're got? There's no more to say from that insult? If it's just a possessive personal pronoun and a noun, that's pretty pathetic, you know!"

"Y-yeah! I know that!" Ace looked back at his flambé chicken.

Sabo turned back to Luffy. "Maybe I can introduce you to some of the people there sometime? They're very nice! You'd love them! My partners are a very nice woman named Koala and a strange looking martial artist named Hack! You'd love them, Luffy! I know it."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, maybe I will someday. Right now, though, I'm kind of tired... I'm just going to go to bed until dinner."

"O-Oh... right now?" Sabo stammered, "Are you sure, Luffy? Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong; I'm just tired."

With that, Luffy walked up the stairs to his room. Ace and Sabo looked at each other in confusion. "It's his first day at school, you know? It's got to have been tough."

Sabo looked back at where Luffy disappeared. "Yeah..."

That night, after Luffy came out of his room for the food, they had a wonderful, fiery dinner, even if it was extremely dangerous to cook flambé inside a household. The three brothers had a small martial arts tournament with each other as the sun was sinking below the horizon-Luffy got beaten every time, though. Luffy was able to happily go to bed with a smile on. The moment he got in his bed and turned out the lights, though, he was plagued with the memory of the day his life changed forever.

When he awoke from his nightmarish memory, he sat up in bed and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. Luffy lifted up his hand and stared at it for awhile. "Now that I have friends," Luffy whispered to himself as he grabbed his skin, "when I tell them that I'm," grabbing his tan skin, he stretched it five inches away from his hand, "rubber?"

* * *

**Ooh~! Did you guys figure out what happened to Luffy? :D Ba ba baaaaaa! I mean, it's actually sort of obvious when you think of it! XD But, don't worry if you didn't know that that's what it was. :)**

******The song that Ace and Sabo were singing was the Eagles song: "Heartache Tonight", I truthfully am not a big fan of the song-if you are, I don't care-but I just felt like this song would sort of...fit the situation, you know? I was thinking that by 'heartache' it would mean 'heartburn' from how hot the food was and in the beginning of the song, the first words were saying that 'somebody's gonna get hurt', which from cooking flambé you can get seriously injured if you cook it inside a house and you aren't a professional (which Ace is NOT).****  
**

******I had fun with that part in the story, and the part with Luffy the Blue Fairy and Usopp the Pinocchio! XD **

******Oh! Also, for Chapter 6, Kid isn't a nice person in this story, it's just that his favorite thing in the entire world to do is make fun of Law, and he was doing that there. He was just having fun! :3**

******That's all I've got to say for today, so... bye, y'all~! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy-Ah! What day is it...? Um... Oh! Happy Saturday, everyone! :D**

**Sabo...! All right, I'm just gonna say it: the first thing I thought when I saw his face was: "C-C-Coby?!" And then I felt weird that all of my fellow Sabo fangirls were doing was Sabo fangirls do best: fangirling about Sabo! So, the determination hit it! I thought to myself, "Strix, if you're gonna be a Sabo fangirl, you gotta like his looks, too! So, I've been rereading and rereading Chapter 744 and I've been looking at fanart about him for the past two days since it's come out and stuff... I'm almost there, though! Here, I'll prove it: He's got a magnificent mane. Aw, darn it! That won't prove ANYTHING! Besides, there wasn't even an swirly mark (~) or a heart, or even an exclamation mark, for that matter! Who am I kidding? I'm pathetic...**

**(I still love yah, Sabo~! ) **

**DISCLAIMER~!:** **All characters belong to Oda.**

**(Finally...! Let's start:)**

* * *

"So... um... You guys got anything?" Luffy looked around at his group partners. Their heads were down, either drawing, staring at the girl next to them, or asleep. Usopp was the only one paying attention to a word that Luffy said.

"We could do a project on plants?" Usopp chimed in.

"Or bugs!" Luffy grinned.

"All of those are boring..." Zoro muttered, half asleep.

"O-oh... Um..." Luffy stopped. It had been a week now since he had joined the school, and so far, no one in his science group had any idea what they were going to do for the Science Project. No matter how many times Luffy tried to make them interested in the topic, they would always refuse any kind or encouraging words he gave them. At this point, Luffy felt as if it was almost useless.

Luffy looked off to his right to see Law with two other teenagers and another dressed in a bear suit. He blinked at the man in the bear suit. He was the mascot for the Pirates, the soccer team at their school. For some strange reason, a polar bear was elected as the team mascot. The teenager that played the mascot, strangely, never got out of his polar bear outfit. It first started when he accidentally got stuck in it and was forced to wear it for a week until he could finally get it off. After that, he got so much attention that his friends told him to keep it on-which was a bad idea, really. The boy's name was Bepo. Everyone loved Bepo, because... you know, Bepo's a bear!

Law's group was working diligently on their science project about bears. They were almost close to being finished! The group made Luffy jealous. When he looked back at his, he noticed that they were still deciding on what to do for their project. This was getting them nowhere...

"Class is over," Shanks said impatiently as he played Minecraft on his computer, "Get the heck outta here... Lemme alone... _now_!"

Luffy stood up and gathered his stuff together. Usopp walked up to him and said, "Hey, Luffy! You wanna come over to my house after school to study for the History test tomorrow?"

"To your house?" Luffy blinked.

"Yep!" Usopp nodded, "How about it?"

Luffy looked down in confusion. He had never been invited to someone's house before. It felt strange... What should he say? Was it just a simple 'yes'? It made his heart fill with happiness to here someone want to spend time with him outside of class. Luffy looked up at Usopp with an enormous, toothy grin, "Sure! Thanks!"

Usopp grinned, "Awesome! Meet me after school, all right?"

_**After School...**_

Luffy and Usopp walked down Syrup Street to get to his house. The black-haired teenager looked around him. He'd never been down this road before; it was much poorer than his own street, East Road. Finally, they arrived at a small green house. Luffy blinked at it. It was one story and not very fancy at all. He felt strange when he looked at it, since he had such a large, beautiful house when Usopp's house was very tiny.

"C'mon, Luffy! Let's go in!" Usopp smiled.

"Are your parents home, Usopp?" Luffy asked, looking at the driveway to see not a single car there.

"Oh, no... They never are..." Usopp replied, "I live alone."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah, my mom died when I was very young and my dad doesn't live with us anymore. He has a job far away where he can't come home at all, since he lives there. So, it's only me and my little brother," Usopp replied.

He suddenly felt very guilty for bringing up the subject. It felt taboo, in a way. Luffy gulped as Usopp unlocked the door. He decided to change the subject, "You have a little brother?"

"Yes! You'll love-"

Suddenly, something sprang from the house and attacked Usopp's face. "Usopp~! You're home! I was sooooo lonely!" cried a little voice. Usopp laughed as he supported the little boy that was clinging onto him. Luffy widened his eyes in shock. _'This is Usopp's little brother?' _The little boy was literally the cutest thing that he had ever laid eyes on. He had large, black eyes with a round face. He had stubby hands and tiny fingers. His hair was light brown, a pink top hat on his head, a white 'X' on the front of it. A headband with antlers clung to the top of his head, making him look ever cuter than before. Luffy felt like he was going to explode. Wasn't it impossible for something to be this cute?

"Luffy, this is my little brother, Tony!" Usopp smiled. "But, we call him Chopper; that's his nickname!"

"Yo!" Chopper giggled. He had a tiny, excited voice that was cuter or just as cute than his face.

"H-hi, Chopper!" Luffy smiled.

"Are you Luffy?" Chopper asked, "Usopp told me aaaaaaaaaaaaall about you! You're _really_ cool~!"

Luffy laughed. "You think so?"

"Can I?" Chopper blinked, "I mean, I just met you and stuff, but I think that you're still really cool, can I?"

Luffy laughed again, "You can think whatever you feel like, Chopper!"

Finally, they entered the house and were sitting down in Usopp's room with their History notes ready to study. The only thing stopping them from studying was Chopper. "Hey, Luffy! You look really strong!" Chopper said excitedly as he poked Luffy's arm, "Are you a superhero?"

"Um... Not exactly. I'm a martial artist," Luffy replied.

"Oh, wow! Can you teach me martial arts?" Chopper asked with stars in his eyes. "Then I can be a superhero, too~!"

Luffy laughed. "Chopper, you do know that just because I can fight, it doesn't mean that I'm a superhero, right?"

"Well, then, if you're not a superhero, then who is?" Chopper asked Luffy.

Luffy stopped. There was never an easy way to answer such a grand question. The only possible way to answer such a question as 'where are the heroes of the world', was to answer it with a reply grander than the question itself! (**Author's Interruption: Prepare thy self:**) "Chopper, heroes don't have to be people who can fight or the ones that get the girls and all the fame. Heroes are the ones that never give up, and will always be there for the ones that they care about most in the world. Anyone can be a hero, Chopper! Just so long as they try and never, _ever _give up."

There was a long pause. Chopper stopped moving. Luffy slowly turned to look at Usopp before waving a hand in front of Chopper's awestruck face, his eyes sparkling. "I-is he all right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, he's just dazed," Usopp replied, "C'mon, Luffy, let's get on studying for our test." They turned to their notes. Usopp read off his study guide, "Luffy, what happened during the One-Hundred-Year War during the Dark Ages 800 years ago?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Luffy stared off into space for a long time. It was almost... unanswerable! Only the Great Creator himself (**Author's Interruption: *cough cough* Oda...! *cough** **cough***) would know the answer.

"Hey, hey! You don't have to give yourself a headache, buddy!" Usopp chuckled. "Here, I'll go get some snacks."

Luffy popped out of his daydream. "Snacks? Snacks! Ooh, lemme come with you!" With that, the two friends went into the kitchen to prepare themselves snacks while Chopper remained in his daze.

* * *

After two hours of being at Usopp's house, Luffy returned back to his house. He felt prepared for the History test that would be the next day, save for the fact that he still had no idea what happened during the One-Hundred-Year War during the Dark Ages 800 years ago...

"I'm home~!" Luffy announced as he entered his house. He looked around to see not a single person in view. "Ace? Sabo? Where are you guys?"

"I'm in here, Luffy!" Sabo's voice came from the bathroom. The door was open, shining yellow light down the dark stairs.

Luffy's face burst into a huge smile. He sped up the stairs, falling down them two times before he finally reached the top. The black-haired teenager ran into the bathroom to show Sabo that he had completed all of his homework and deserved something _amazing_. Luffy's eyes burst open in shock when he saw he brother looking over his new outfit in the mirror.

Sabo turned to Luffy and flashed him a cool grin. "Hello, Luffy! How do you like this outfit? I'm going to wear it to work tomorrow!" (**This is for all of my fellow Sabo fangirls! ;) ****SPOILERS:**) Sabo was a lean, yet muscular, man standing a few inches above average height. His eyes were large just like Luffy's. He had a large, deep scar across left eye. His hair was at medium-length so that it touched the collar of his shirt. It was wavy, and was blonde enough that shone brightly in the lights above the mirror as if it was a light itself. His outfit composed of a dark vest and a white dress shirt with white frills hanging like a tie around his neck. His pants were slightly baggy as they continued down into his tall, black boots. On his hands were dark gloves, a dark jacket around him, and goggles hanging from his neck. "I did my hair and everything! I don't know, but I think I look pretty _good_!"

"S-Sabo! W-what did you _do _to yourself!" Luffy exclaimed.

Sabo ran toward him and threw his head in Luffy's face. "Come here, Luffy! Touch my hair! It's really soft!"

"I don't wanna touch your hair!" Luffy cried. He grabbed his older brother's head and pushed him away, suddenly stopping and saying with an impressed grin, "Ooh! It _is _soft!"

"I know!" Sabo grinned with wide eyes. "That's why I did it!" Sabo looked back at his reflection in the mirror and winked at himself, "I'm gonna keep it like this from now on! Then maybe I'll get that cute revolutionary I met to like me? What do you think, Luffy? You think cute revolutionary girls will like me?"

"Sabo! What has Ace done to you? You became a monster!" Luffy screamed. "No girl will like any guy like that!"

Sabo burst out laughing. "Hey, hey! I was only kidding! You know that I'm not like that!" There was a long pause. "But, she _was _cute."

"Sabo!?"

Laughing again, the blonde-haired man looked at his outfit and back at himself in the mirror. "I wonder what Ace will think of my new look? Think he'll like it, Luffy? C'mon, tell me the truth!"

**_After Ace Got Home..._**

"_Aah! Sabo! You stole my hairstyle!"_

* * *

**Meh! That was all fluff. :)**

**The next chapter is where Luffy's plan sets into action! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**I like Sabo with his top hat! :) Sabo + His Top Hat = Sabo With His Top Hat On. :| What? What were you expecting?**

**-_Valete_,_ amici_~! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome, everyone, to the beginning! This is the chapter where it all _begins_! Now that I'm done introducing most of the characters (save for Robin, she comes in later), all I've gotta do is make it begin! :) Let's start this off with a bang, shall we?**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;) I might add little chapters talking about what's going on with Sabo and Ace or other "minor" characters at some point. (In One Piece, are there really any minor characters? They all seem to play at least some major role at one point, you know? You know what? Never mind... There _are_ minor characters and I probably just can't think of any right now.)**

**Anywho, let's get started! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Oda-_sensei_ owns all of these wonderful, awe-inspiring, mind-blowing, and life-changing characters! Thank you, Oda_-sensei _for bringing these wonderful characters into our lives. :) I cannot thank you enough for all the times that you've helped me up when I was down! :)**

* * *

Luffy sat in silence, his head down. All around him sat his Science group partners. Not a single person uttered a word for reasons Luffy couldn't quite identify. It had been like this for about two weeks, some people were almost finished with their projects, while they had no idea what they were going to do.

The black-haired teenager raised his head when he saw Law's group get out of their seats with a poster-board with drawings of the anatomy of a polar bear on it along with a dozen other pictures and facts about polar bears on it. They walked up to Shanks and showed him their project. "Mr. Akagami," Law said, calling his attention, "We're finished with our project."

Shanks smiled brightly. "Oh, really! That's amazing! Lemme see, lemme see-"

Luffy's group stared at Law and his friends in shock. Luffy was the one who was the most shocked out of all of them. He whipped his head down to his empty notebook. He hadn't been in school for too long, but he _knew_ that they were doing something wrong. The silence had been silent for far too long. Luffy briskly rose to his feet. His group jumped at his quick, abrupt movement. "That's it!" Luffy barked. Fortunately, no one had noticed Luffy's outburst. "They're already done with their project? Don't _any _of you feel even just a _little _guilty? If you don't, then I'm _ashamed_! From this moment on, I'm taking over!"

Everyone blinked in confusion.

"You can think of me as your captain," Luffy announced, "With my help, I'll _make sure _that we get the best grade possible on this project! Now, I think that we got off on the wrong foot. Here, let me start," Luffy sat down, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I like meat and martial arts!"

Usopp smirked. He saw what he was doing. "My name is Usopp! I like sniping and being with my friends!"

The rest of the group hesitated, waiting for someone else to continue. Finally, Sanji cleared his throat, "My name is Sanji. I like cooking and," he gave a wink to Nami, "pretty women~!"

Zoro snorted, "Psh! Idiot...!"

"Why don't you go next, then, Zoro?" Luffy urged on gingerly.

"Wha? Oh, no, I... Um..." He sighed and looked away as he introduced himself, "My name is Roronoa Zoro and I like sword-fighting and breaking the bones of annoying monsters with stupid eyebrows..."

Everyone turned to Nami. She jumped and blushed. "U-um... M-my name is Nami. I like mikans and money..."

Luffy smiled warmly at her. "That's so nice! I've never tried a mikan before! Do they taste good, Nami?"

Nami hesitated and looked away. The last thing that she had wanted from this was to talk to them. "Of course they taste good... They're the best fruit in the entire world, that's how good they are. My mother used to own an orchard of them..."

Luffy grinned. "Then, you'll let me try them one day, right?"

The orange-haired girl widened her eyes and looked up at him. She stopped when she saw him. It had been a very long time since anyone had ever treated her so kindly, looked at her so warmly, and talked to her so gently. It made her feel... comfortable. Nami was shocked to find a light smile slowly stretching across her face until it was a large grin. "I suppose I could give you one some day."

"Shishishishi~! Great!" Luffy giggled.

Zoro stared in shock at the young teenager making the devil woman smile. No one had ever done that before! There was something strange about the black-haired teenager. "Hey! You! 'Captain'! I don't think that I want to follow a kid as scrawny as you. You aren't worthy enough to be my leader, kid," Zoro challenged.

Luffy narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?"

Zoro smirked back. "It may or may not be!"

"You can challenge me whenever you'd like, Zoro," Luffy replied, "But right now, we've got a project to do. Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm not a science guy, kid," Zoro growled.

Luffy grinned. "Oh! All right, then!" With that, he turned away from him and asked the others what they wanted to do the project on.

Zoro widened his eyes. He had thought that it was going to be more difficult than that. "Hey! You seem very intent on doing this project, kid. Do you have any ideas what you want this project to be about?"

Luffy closed his eyes, smirked, and snickered. "Well! I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm a bit of a bug person, myself! But, I actually like animals in general. I'm a Nature person, see!" He replied with a small hair-flip.

"Then why don't you just have us do a project on that?"

"Because it'd be rude to just decide something on my own without having your opinions as well! Only conceited jerks do something like that!" Luffy explained. "I care for all of my friends!"

Zoro smiled. _'This kid's interesting...!' _

"All right, students! Class is over," Shanks announced, "Your homework is just the same as yesterday: continue working on your science project with your group. If you're done-"

Zoro collected all of his things and and walked out of class. Everyone minded their own business, but when Zoro walked by, the crowded hallways became even more crowded as everyone struggled to make way for the short-tempered beast. Finally getting out of the hallways, he was about to climb up the stairs to go to his next class when suddenly, a force collided into Zoro's shoulder. He blinked in anger and whipped his head around to confront the person who bumped into him.

He was a skinny, strange, conceited-looking young man with a strange, oval-shaped haircut. He wore a purple suit and white shoes. "Who are you?" Zoro scoffed as he looked him over.

"Eh! You don't know who _I _am? Well, maybe you'll know who my daddy is, then!" he snorted, "My daddy is a coach at Seifu Academy! His name is Coach Morgan! I'm Helmeppo He sent me to come here to monitor your puny school before the headmaster visits in a month!"

Zoro paused for a moment before walking away while muttering, "Lame..."

"L-lame! Hey, you!" Helmeppo ran back up to him. "You can't call me lame!"

"I just did..."

"Guards!" Helmeppo called out to five men from behind him. They were large, broad and very, very intimidating.

"You have... guards?" Zoro muttered. "That's lame," he muttered again as he continued to walk away.

"Guards, get him!" The five guards charged up to him, throwing their fists toward him. Zoro dodged their attacks, he swooped up his own fist and struck one of them straight in the fist. He muttered as he looked down at his hip, seeing that his swords were missing. He had them confiscated at the beginning of the day for 'accidentally' cutting someone. It made him angry that he didn't have his babies- weapons.

The guard who Zoro hit growled and threw his hand forward in attempt to strike Zoro back. Suddenly, Mr. Hie, or Kuzan, walked past them. He stopped in front of the seven people standing tall and proper in front of him. Kuzan blinked in boredom at them. "You know, I _really _don't care if you fight or not..."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yeah! Of course! That's why I quit Seifu Academy," he replied as he began walking away again, "It's too strict..."

"Hey!" Helmeppo barked, "Seifu Academy is _not _'too strict'!"

"Yes, it is..." Everyone muttered, even Helmeppo's guards.

"W-well, whatever! Just make that rude man pay!" Helmeppo snapped, making the guards attack him once more. Zoro coughed in agony as one of the guards struck his gut, while another punched his back. Pain surged down his spine, making small drops of blood form up around his mouth.

The green-haired swordsman shook his head to try and get the ache and dizziness out of his brain. Suddenly, when Zoro could finally open his eyes and hear through his large headache again, he could see a figure spring down from the floor below, fall down on a guard and punch two guards straight in the stomach the moment he fell down. The figure threw up his leg and whacked another guard on his jaw with it, sending him flying through the air. The stranger stopped and turned to look at the remaining guard, who shivered before running away screaming in fright. "Hey!" Helmeppo barked, "Oh yeah? You're gonna do that, huh? I'll tell my Daddy on you! And then let's see how you feel when you get _fired_!"

"Hey," growled the stranger, "What do you think you're doing?"

Finally, Zoro's vision came back. He stared up at a moderately tall teenager with tousled, raven-black hair. The black-haired teenager was so scrawny, that it made Zoro almost cough in shock that he had just saved him. It was strange; just a little while ago, Zoro had seen a bright, goofy smile stretched across his lips, but now the teenager stood tall and firm, his chin raised in superiority. Luffy's eyes blazed with a raging fire of fury.

"Eh? Who are you!" Helmeppo growled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he said, "Who do you think _you_ are, treating this guy like that?"

"I'm the son of Coach Morgan of-"

"I don't care about who your dad is!" Luffy snapped. "Who your father is does _not _determine your rank! Not even rank should be an excuse for hurting someone that has done _nothing _to you!"

Helmeppo gulped before yelling, "Yes, it does!" Suddenly, an enormous force slammed against Helmeppo's stomach, sending him flying against the wall.

Zoro blinked in shock. He looked back at Luffy. "Why did you help me?" he asked the black-haired teenager.

Luffy turned to Zoro and stared at him for a while. Finally, his face lit up with a large smile, "You looked like you needed help! It'd be cruel to just leave you like that. You seriously looked like you were suffering; are you all right, now?"

Zoro nodded.

"All right! Tell me if you need anything, OK? I'm here for you, you know, buddy!" Luffy grinned as he walked away from them.

* * *

Luffy licked his lips and opened up his lunch box. Usopp watched as Luffy emptied the banquet that he had somehow crammed into it. "Luffy... I'm sorry to say this, but you eat _way _too much..."

His friend blinked at him. "Why are you sorry to say that?"

"Well, it might have hurt your feelings, you know?"

"No."

"Oh... Um... Then I don't know what to say..." Usopp turned back to his sandwich, coughing to hide his words, "You're gonna get diabetes!"

"What was that!" Luffy whipped his head around to Usopp, a frown on his face, "What'd you say, Usopp? I heard something! Did you say something rude? You jerk!"

"No! I didn't say anything!" Usopp defended.

"Then I was hearing things?" Luffy asked calmly.

"Yep!"

"What! No way...!"

Suddenly, they heard a cough from next to them. The two friends looked up to see a man standing over them. "Um..." he hesitated, "M-may I sit with you guys?" Usopp screamed at the sight. Never, in all of his years at the school, had Usopp ever seen Zoro ask to sit with someone at lunch. Zoro ate with his swords, that was it. Was it because he had them taken away? Or was it something else?

"Sure! It's sort of an empty table, anyway," Luffy replied.

"Luffy!" Usopp hissed, "What are you doing? This is Roronoa Zoro! He's a _monster_! You can't just invite monsters to our table as if it's nothing!"

Luffy stared at Usopp in confusion. "Why not? He's got no one else, right? No matter if you're a monster or an angel, everyone wants a friend!" Luffy smiled up at Zoro, "You're always welcome at our table, Zoro!"

Usopp frowned as Zoro sat down on the bench in front of them. "Thank you," he murmured. Usopp gulped. He wasn't sure, but he could feel that this was the beginning of an enormous change that was going to happen at his once quiet school, and Luffy was the culprit.

* * *

**Hehehehehehehe! C'est bon?**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I DID NOT TRY TO ADD ANY LUNA MOMENTS IN HERE! DON'T GET ANY IDEAS FROM WHAT YOU READ! Ugh... You guys should tell me if this should be Luna, OK? Should I? Or should I not?**

**I had fun with this chapter, save for the battle scene... I'm not too fond of putting repetitive actions of 'he punched him, and then he punched him back, and then they punched each other, and then suddenly another guy flew in and then ninja-kicked all of them'. I have to at least put them saying SOMETHING to each other! If I don't, I feel like I'm going to die of boredom! I don't know if any of you like to write battle scenes or something... But if you do like it, then you must have some kind of method, other than mine, of making it more exciting...**

**By the way, the lunch tables at their school are circular. The ones outside are circular, while the ones inside are long and stretch across the cafeteria. Their school is big, too, it's... I don't know, it's just big! Think of it like that... It's got three stories, a main building where all of the classes are, a library, a cafeteria, a gym, and another, smaller gym that's use for hand-to-hand combat (boxing/wrestling/martial arts).**

**All right, that's all for this long chapter! I hope you guys liked it! See y'all later~! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, y'all~! :)**

**Are you excited as I am for this chapter? ;) I have a favor for y'all, by the way! If you could tell me which characters you'd be excited to see in this story, that'd be great! (I also just wanna say that I love comments, so you don't have to be scared to give me some! :3 B-but...if you could try to make them nice, that'd be great! Please!) Anyways, if any of you Robin fans are waiting for her to show up, don't worry, she's coming! :) You'll see! (Just read and you will!)**

**I also decided not to do LuNa! Just in case you were wondering! :) I wouldn't want to anger any of you. Tell me if you'd be interested in my adding any pairings in here! **

**Oh! Also, I've been thinking of changing the rating to 'T' because, ever since I started writing _Reclaiming Life_, I feel like the characters wouldn't use slang all the time, especially since they're in high school. Should I do that?**

**That's it for now! Bye, y'all! Hope you like it~! :D**

* * *

Nami stood in the cafeteria in front of the large entrance to the outside area of the tables. She, as well as many other students, stared out at Zoro smiling and laughing with Luffy and Usopp. "_Roronoa Zoro_ is eating at someone else's table?" she whispered to herself. "What in the world is going on?"

"Hey, Hancock!" Alvida ran up to Hancock and shook her shoulder. "Have you heard?"

"Huh? No, I don't think so," Hancock replied with a shake of her head. "What's going on?"

"It's Roronoa Zoro! He's eating lunch with those nerdy geeks!" Alvida cried. "Can you believe it, Hancock?"

Hancock stopped. She stood up and walked over to the window to see the wild, green-haired monster enjoying himself with his new friends. "What in the world? This is insane!"

"I know, right?" Alvida said. Actually, it had been just yesterday that Zoro had began eating with Luffy and Usopp, but today was the first time that anybody noticed the change. It scared the entire school, the thought of a monster like Roronoa Zoro turning soft. It was a bad omen, indeed.

Hancock looked over at Alvida and whispered, "What should we do?"

Alvida smirked at her. "Oh? And you suggest we change his new friendship with the geeks? Why should we do that? It's funny, watching this embarrassing scene. I quite like it, actually! It's fun!" They looked over at Luffy, Usopp, and their new friend, Zoro. The two girls watched as Zoro suddenly burst into a huge fit of laughter. Alvida frowned. "On second thought, it's kind of sad... I wonder what sort of hypnosis they got him under? Let's try and snap him out of it."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Hancock asked.

Her friend laughed lightly. "How do you think, honey? Plan A-Snap him out of it, Plan B-_Make _him stop, or Plan C-Blackmail him."

"Blackmail him?" Hancock stopped. "What do you mean?"

"What does it _sound _like?" Alvida said, "We're doing this for _him_! Do you want him to be living his life in embarrassment like _that_? For God's sake, he could have picked something better to get humiliated for! But, _this_? Oh, poor guy...!"

Hancock frowned and looked away. "I'll try my best, Alvida," she said quickly.

Alvida smirked and began to walk away. "Good! See you around, then?"

"Yeah..." Hancock mumbled.

* * *

Luffy turned the knob to the large library door. Usopp had told him to get books from the library on bugs, the animal that they had chosen to do their science project on. The young man walked into the school library. He stared around him in awe. Luffy had never before seen a room with so many books. He had been to a library before with Sabo, but that one was small. The library he stood in towered many feet above him, as did the enormous shelves. Books spread across the entire room. Desks lined the room, as well.

The black-haired teenager walked up to the desk where the librarian sat. She was a tall, slender young woman with jet black hair that she had pinned up into a bun. She was very beautiful; her eyes were a deep brown, and her skin was slightly pale. On her nose hung thin, rectangle glasses. "Hello! Is there something that I can help you with?" she asked.

"Um... Yes," Luffy replied, "I'm looking for books on bugs. It's for a science project."

"Ah! So you're in Mr. Akagami's class, hmm?" she said, "Yes, I know. Many of your classmates have been coming in here, looking for books as well. Follow me, I'll take you to the bug section." She walked from behind the desk and led him to a section in the library. The librarian turned to Luffy and asked, "What is your name?"

"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy," he answered.

"D, huh? Interesting..." she said, "My name is Nico Robin. I'm the librarian here, if you need any help, just ask, all right, Luffy?"

"Yes, ma'am," Luffy nodded. He watched as Robin walked away. Luffy turned to the bookshelf and choose a few books about several different insects. When he was finished, he took them back to Robin's desk and set them down. "I'm finished," he replied.

"Did you find everything you were looking for, Luffy? You didn't have any trouble?" Robin asked Luffy as she checked out his books for him.

"Nope! I found everything I was looking for, I think," Luffy said, "But if I need anything else, I'll come back, though!"

"I hope that we meet each other, again, Luffy!" Robin told him as Luffy collected his books again and nodded.

He pushed open the door with his back, his hands full with the large stack of books. Luffy stepped away from the large door as it shut quietly. He looked around, wondering where he had left his friend. Zoro had come with him to help him out if he needed any help carrying the books, but he couldn't seem to find him anymore. "Zoro?" Luffy called out.

"He's not doing anything like that!" Luffy heard Zoro's voice yelling in anger from behind the building.

Luffy felt a feeling of urgency. Was his friend in trouble again? He ran around the corner to see Zoro fighting with the girl everyone called Hancock. "Zoro! Z-Zoro? Is everything all right?"

"No! Luffy, help me get rid of this jerk!" Zoro said.

Luffy staggered over to a nearby bench with his enormous stack of books in his hands. "All right! I will! Let me just set this stuff down on this bench over here," Luffy told him as he stumbled on his feet.

Hancock walked away from Zoro and went over to Luffy. "Hello, Monkey D. Luffy," she said.

Luffy let out a sigh of relief as he set down the heavy book. He turned to her and smiled with a large grin on his face. "Hello! You're... _Hammock_, right?" Luffy said.

Hancock's eyes widened in shock. Zoro burst out laughing from behind her. Hancock whipped her head around and screamed, "You shut up, you arrogant man!" Hancock turned back to Luffy and hissed, "You think that you can call me that, you brat?"

"Oh! So that's not your name?" Luffy blinked.

"You're just a kid! You have no value compared to me!" Hancock growled, "I rule over this school! I do! Not you! So, stop acting all high and mighty!" Hancock threw her leg up and kicked over the books onto the ground. Luffy lowered his head, his long, black bangs covering his eyes. "Until you can prove to me that you even have enough worth to look at me with such confidence, you shall not even speak to me! I suggest that you quiet down, or else someone's going to notice you, and no one wants that." With that, she strutted away.

Zoro gritted his teeth and yelled, "Yeah! You better get lost, you jerk! Or else! I'll come after you with my friggin' swords! Get lost!" He turned back to Luffy and ran over to him. "Hey! You all right? You don't have to listen to her, Luffy! She doesn't have any idea what she's talking about!"

Luffy lifted his head up. "I don't care about showing my worth to _her_," he growled.

"Huh? What's that, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"If she thinks of me like that, then I wonder who else thinks that way..." Luffy murmured. "I'll show everyone! I'll show them that they shouldn't ignore me, because I'm going to change this place... They'll see." Luffy turned to Zoro. "How about it, Zoro? Are you going to help me change this place?"

Zoro smirked. "Of course I am!" he laughed.

"Good!" Luffy smiled, "Hammock won't see what hit her, but more importantly: no one else will!"

* * *

**Ba ba baaaaaaaa~! Hehe! **

**Sorry about that this chapter was so short, guys! I just know what I want to do for the next chapter, so I'm going to end it here. I'm going to publish a story really soon! Because I'm too excited for the next chapter! :D I'm going to get started on it right away! :D **

**I don't have much to say, so... Bye~! I hope you liked it~! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, everyone! Did yah miss me? ;)**

**Was Luffy too OOC in the last chapter? Sorry if it seemed that way... I was really tired when I wrote it, so I don't think that it turned out maybe as great as I wanted it to... Oh well! Hopefully, this chapter will make it better! :)**

**You could really actually call this chapter 10.5, because it's not really following the real plot story, it's just talking about-Well, you'll just have to see. :) I've been waiting to write this one for a while, so here we go!**

**My friend's been urging me along really quick because she's been waiting for this chapter since forever! So, here it is!**

**Oh! Also, this book does _not_ take place in the real world! **

**Not a very long author's note, but let's get it started!**

* * *

**_Chapter 10.5_  
**

_**The Revolutionaries**_

Far off in a desert that no one expected would be there because it's very close to a very green forest, city, and the sea, a building made out of rocks sits in the dirt. No one knows about this building, but even if they did, not a single person would ever venture to it. This building is where the most dangerous man in the world, Dragon. Dragon is the only man leading a force that has the capabilities to take down the government, the Revolutionaries. No one could beat Dragon, or the Revolutionaries, no one.

Inside of the Revolutionaries' hideout, a secret meeting was being held. "Attention, everyone!" a man with brown curly hair and a black hat with a blue feather on it called out from the from of a long desk. Several people sat in chairs near the desk. Their faces held grim expressions, shadows covering their eyes. "We have currently conquered over twenty major countries! This is a good start, but not good enough! A few weeks ago, we hired an old friend of the boss'. Dragon-_san_made him the new Chief of Staff and General. Hopefully, you shall impress us, S-Sabo? Sabo, are you all right?"

Everyone looked over to the young man sitting at the far end of the desk. His head was pressed against the surface of the table, his blonde hair strewn all over the place and his hat had rolled off of his head and onto the floor. Loud snores echoed from his throat and a large puddle of drool dripped from his lips. "_Sabo!_" Everyone screamed.

Sabo bolted up his head with a terrified scream, "_Fire! Ah! We're all gonna die!_" The young man blinked as he stared around at his new comrades. A large, embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks "Ah! Uh! Um...! Y-yes! I-I'm fine! Please, continue, Bunny Joe!" Sabo urged.

Bunny Joe laughed nervously. He looked over at Dragon standing ominously at the doorway in the shadows. Dragon's eyes narrowed at Sabo, who was now lowering his head in embarrassment. Dragon wore a long, dark green cloak. His hair was long, slicked back, and spiky, and on the left side of his face was a tribal-style red tattoo. "Um... Dragon-_san_?" Bunny Joe called out to him.

Dragon turned to Bunny Joe. "Ah! Yes, right." Dragon walked up beside Bunny Joe and looked over everyone. "I need some people to be Sabo's assistants," Dragon said. Dragon's eyes widened in shock when some hands up went up into the air. "Oh! Uh... N-no! I've already chosen two people to help him, but thank you, those of you that volunteered just now, though." Everyone put their hands down. Dragon turned back to the ground and announced, "I have assigned Koala and Hack to be Sabo's assistants!" The revolutionaries cheered for Koala and Hack.

Koala smiled in glee. She always enjoyed helping Dragon with things. Koala was a pretty young woman with short, light brown hair and a newspaper-boy hat on with goggles wrapped around it. Her shirt was frilly and her skirt was short. Her boots went up to her thighs and on her hands were gloves. "I won't let you down, Dragon-_san_!" she said.

"Oh, don't worry, Koala!" Dragon replied, "I'm not worried about you: I'm worried about Sabo! Look at him, sleeping at the first meeting! Nothing good can come out of young men that fall asleep on the _first day_ of his _highly dangerous_ job working for the _most dangerous man in the world_! Seriously...! Kids these days... _My _son would _never _do something_ that _stupid- I mean, I DON'T HAVE A SON!" Everyone blinked in confusion at their leader. Dragon's face lit up. He coughed into his sleeve as he apologized, "So sorry about that, everyone! I... I don't know what that was!"

"You think I'm untrustworthy?" Sabo exclaimed in astonishment.

"Hey! I never said that, did I?" Dragon yelled. "I only said that you can never-Oh! Never mind. I was kind of saying that you are untrustworthy." Dragon turned back to Koala, "Make sure that he does his job correctly! Make him feel at home here."

"I will, Dragon-_san_!" Koala said.

"Excellent! Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Good bye," Dragon said. He quickly turned around and began to leave, his cloak flowing behind him. As he left, a revolutionary at the door began to play the Darth Vader theme song. Dragon suddenly stopped and looked at the man that started the music. "Don't make me destroy you," Dragon replied. With that, Dragon left.

Sabo looked around at everyone as the rest of the revolutionaries began to leave as well. "Hello, Sabo!" Sabo turned his head to Koala. Beside her stood a large man who, strangely, had gills, fins, and scales. "Have you seen your room, yet?"

"Uh... no," Sabo replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh! Then follow us! We'll take you to it," Koala smiled. She turned to the fishman and told him, "You don't have to stay with us, Hack. You can go with the others if you want."

Hack nodded. He turned to the doorway where everyone had left. Before he went, he told her, "Koala, if you need anything, just tell me, all right?"

"I will!" Koala said. Sabo walked behind Koala as they walked down the hallway. Thousands of thoughts were racing through his mind: Will he like this job? Would it suit his liking? How was Ace and Luffy doing? Did he wear the right clothes? How did everyone else think of him? Should he really be wondering that? It was, after all what kids going to a new school thought. But it should be OK if you're going to a new job, right? "Hey, Sabo?" Koala interrupted his thoughts.

Sabo jumped at her voice. "H-huh? What is it?"

"Do you like it here so far?" Koala asked him.

Sabo's eyes widened. "Well, I think so. Everyone here is so nice, and... stuff..."

"Do you have any family, Sabo?" Koala asked as they turned around a corner.

"Yes!" the blonde-haired man got on a bright smile, "Their names are Ace and Luffy! They're my younger brothers! Well, except Ace is just a few months younger than I am, though."

Koala turned to him with a confusion expression. "And how's that possible?"

"Oh! No, no! We're not blood related. We're all orphans, so we're sworn brothers!" Sabo replied.

Koala smiled. "That's sweet! What are your brothers like, Sabo?"

"They... They have _very _complex personalities, really. Ace tries to act tough, when he's really just a polite guy with a big heart. Luffy... Ah! What can I say about him? Well, for starters, the most important thing you need to know about my little brother is that he is madly in love with meat! I'm talking _true_ _love_ here! He's really strong, even though he might look weak and scrawny. He loves making friends, but he's good at holding grudges. He's really stupid, but he's surprisingly amazing when doing math and talking about bugs and other animals. They're both really great! I love them a lot!" Sabo said.

Koala looked at him with a grin on her face. "I think I'm going to like working with you, Sabo!" she told him. The woman stopped at a door and opened it. (**I'm not going to explain the room because I have no idea what Sabo's room is like. I may or may not explain it how I want to be later, but for now, I'm not going to. Let's just say it looks cool. (:**) "This is your room, Sabo!" Koala smiled.

Sabo stepped into the room and looked around. "This is nice!" he laughed proudly. "Thanks! Oh! What days am I going back to my family?"

"Probably on Wednesdays and during the weekends. It might change as time goes on, though," Koala replied.

"I see," Sabo nodded, "Thank you! I'd like to just stay in here for a little while, you can give me a tour later."

"All right!" Koala said, "Just tell me if there's anything that you need!"

"Don't worry! I will!" Sabo agreed. He waved good-bye to Koala as she closed the door. Sabo's hand dropped down to his side. The bed rocked as he collapsed onto the surface of it. He let out a long, heavy sigh. He pushed his hand over his forehead, pushing the strands of long, blonde hair off of his face. "What am I going to do?" He couldn't tell if he liked this place or not. It felt secluded from the rest of the world, and Sabo was a social man. Would he like this place? Well, really, only Time can tell.

* * *

**It'll get funnier in future chapters, I promise! This is only introducing this tiny 'sub-story'. I'll be adding an either an ASL part or just a part about Ace or Sabo after Luffy gets another friend. They'll be stories like this, but... funnier. This is sort of an 'introducing' chapter. I'm going to have ALOT of fun with the next one! ;) It's going to be with Sabo and Dragon again! Hehe! I'm gonna love it~!**

**I'm so happy! I love every single one of your comments! They make me so happy! Thank you all for the wonderful things that you've said! I never thought that this fanfiction would get so much love! Thank you all! :D**

**Have a good weekend, y'all~! **


End file.
